Twice upon a time
by lizzabet
Summary: Sequel to Once upon a time! Adam's still out there and Emily doesn't tell anyone. She hasn't been cleared to be in the field yet. Will the team notice when Emily goes missing if they're out on a case? Why doesn't Emily miss what she's been taken from?
1. Calling witness, Emily Prentiss!

**This is my sequel to Once upon a time and you would most probably have to read that one first if you want this one to make sense! **

**Just a little side point: I was writing this author's note and I was explaining to my brother that I was doing a sequel and before I got to say the name I had thought of he said: Twice upon a time. Which was not the name I had come up with. The name I thought about was Happily never after which I yesterday discovered already existed. But I really liked the name my brother suggested so I decided to take it. So a special thank you to him!**

**And one thing more: I might have fooled you into thinking that I own everything that has to do with Criminal Minds, but actually I don't. I own the Ferris brother's though and the dog that may, or may not, appear in this sequel.**

**I will now let you proceed reading.**

* * *

><p>Calling witness, Emily Prentiss!<p>

The church bells chimed and the crowd all rose from their seats. When the bells stopped the music began. It wasn't the ordinary song which you would expect. First the little girl went down the aisle throwing rose petals to her sides. The church really was beautiful decorated with all the flower arrangement and the lights by the altar. They had done a fabulous job. Not they so much, but the planner.

The girl stopped when she reached the altar and stood watching over the crowd. The man had been standing by the altar watching his daughter with happiness and he couldn't wait for his bride to come out. When she finally did he gasped for air by her beauty. She wore a white strapless dress which went all down to the floor. It was the most beautiful sight of her he had ever seen.

She walked with small steps down the aisle. The crowd wasn't big but all of them were smiling widely at her. She was too smiling, but nervously a little unsure if she was doing the right thing. When she reached the altar he took her hand and they stood before the priest. The music stopped and the crowd sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to..." the priest began to speak.

She watched her soon to be husband and he was just glowing with happiness, but why couldn't she be this happy? Some parts of her was happy, sure, but she couldn't let go of that nagging feeling telling her to object. No, she could make this work. He always told her how in love they were and when he got down on one knee she couldn't disappoint him. If she only gave it time she would be as madly in love with him as he was in her. The priest let him give his vows and then her. She had practiced this so many times in front of her mirror so she knew she could do it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest went on and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. When they let go of each other he stroke some hair away from her face and said:

"I love you so much Emily!"

* * *

><p><strong>"One must have a good memory to be able to keep the promises one makes."<strong>

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

_**5 weeks earlier**_

"Calling witness, Emily Prentiss" the prosecutor said and Emily walked nervously through the doors. She saw the big crowd, the jury and most of all she saw Jacob Ferris sitting and grinning. Her stomach tied itself to a tight knot and she just wanted to run out of there. She reached the witness stand and swore her oath before the prosecutor started to question her. They asked about all the things he'd done to her and she had to sit there, with her team in the room, and tell them about all the horrible things he had done. She hadn't told anyone about Adam so she left that part out. It wasn't lying so she didn't break the law. They didn't ask anything about someone helping Jacob so she decided not to tell them. Besides, the jury didn't need to know about him since it wouldn't make any difference to the verdict.

She avoided eye contact with both Jacob and her team during the whole time the prosecutor questioned her. They had told her to look mostly at the jury anyway and sometimes at the one who questioned her and sometimes at the crowd. She had rehearsed a couple of times with the prosecutor just so that she would have the facts clear, but the fact that she had rehearsed and knew what to do didn't calm her nerves. Her voice was shaking while she talked and she was picking her fingernails frequently as she was talking. Before the trial everyone had told her how strong she was to testify. She had even received a couple of letters saying that they were praying for her and that she was strong. But Emily didn't feel strong. She was sitting here close to tears and she felt weak. When she was done answering all the questions the defense attorney rose and walked towards her. She wondered how anyone could defend this kind of monster, but she knew that everyone had a right to an attorney and that they were just doing their job. But the defense didn't have a case. Everyone had told her so. There was too much evidence saying that Jacob was guilty. There were several witnesses telling the jury that Jacob was the man behind all this. Morgan and JJ were going to testify because they walked in on him beating her. Even if there wasn't any clear evidence of him being behind all the other killings it was enough to put him away for life.

Emily bit her lip nervously when the defense attorney opened his mouth and began.

"You dated this man, correct?"

"Yes." She said shortly. She wanted to scream at him what that had to do with anything.

"And you had fallen in love with him?"

Aaaaarrggghhh! Why was this important? Yes she was kind of in love in the beginning which obviously changed when he abducted her. This didn't start good.

"Ms. Prentiss, please answer the question."

"Yes, until he abducted him I was." she said swallowing back her tears.

"And you were drugged weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Which could mean that the drugs made you remember the wrong face."

"No he held me captive for over a week so I'm pretty damn sure what he looks like." she said anger rising inside of her.

"And you suffered a lot of beatings to your brain. The doctor said that it was expected for you to have blanks in your memory. Maybe you thought it was him because he was one of the last people that you saw before you were taking so because of the drugs and damage to your brain his face was the one in your mind."

"Bullshit." Emily said with a low voice so that nobody heard her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Prentiss? Please speak up in the microphone."

"I just said that what you're implying is all bullshit. You don't know what it was like. You have no idea of how it was to be scared everytime the door opened. I would never forget his face even if I want to. I've been through hell and you're trying to stand there and defend the man who did that."

"Calm down, Ms. Prentiss." he tried.

"I will not calm down god dammit. You're trying to tell the jury that I've imagined that he was the one, but I know you have no case. I know that if there is some kind of justice in the world he will be sent away for life."

Emily caught her breath after her outburst and for a few seconds she thought she could see pity in the defense attorney's eyes. The pity  
>was soon gone and it returned to his strong facade.<p>

"No further questions." he said and went back to sit next to Jacob who was still smiling.

She was told that she could go out now and she walked out as fast as she could keeping her gaze straight forward to make sure that she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. When outside she ran for the bathroom and broke down in tears. Tears of frustration and tears of fear. She was frustrated about the man's questions and that he could suggest something like that. The fear came from the thought of when this trial was over and Jacob was put away Adam would still be out there, lurking around every corner.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter's done! Many more to come!<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. We in the jury find the defendant

**Yaay, todays my birthday! Happy birthday to me! I thought that as my birthday present I was gonna post the next chapter and a great birthday present for all of you can be reviews!:D No pressure there;)**

**Anyways, happy reading tou you all!**

* * *

><p>We in the jury find the defendant...<p>

Emily exited the restrooms after checking that she didn't look too bad. Her eyes were still swollen, she couldn't change that, but she looked presentable. Morgan ran up to her as soon as he saw her and before she knew it he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first and tensed up as she didn't know how to respond to this, but when realizing how much she needed this she relaxed.

"I'm so proud of what you did in there. I know it couldn't be easy the way that defense attorney made it seem that Jacob doing this was only in your mind." Morgan said still holding on tight.

When hearing that she pulled away from him and just looked him deep into his eyes. Hearing that didn't make her feel any better since she still hated when people said things like 'I'm proud of you'. Why were they proud of her? Yes it wasn't easy and that attorney was acting like a total shit hole, but they shouldn't be proud of her when she wasn't. Emily was all but proud. Not proud of that she hadn't fought back, not proud of that she couldn't sleep anymore, not proud of that she was scared each and every day and most of all, not proud of her weakness. There was a reason why she didn't tell anyone about Adam. A quite good reason actually. The team had finally ended their babysitting and she was finally free of them. Now, telling the team would be having them babysit her all over again and also adding police protection which would mean goodbye freedom. No, it was best not telling them and be on your guard every single second until he finally comes out so she could kill him herself. Or maybe she could look for him which would make this hell come to an end a lot sooner.  
>Instead of telling Morgan all of this she quickly gave him a smile and said:<p>

"Thank you! I just hope this bastard gets what he deserves."

* * *

><p>A day passed and Emily was nervous. Jacob was getting his verdict. Even if she knew most certainly that the jury had decided for guilty she was still worried to see his face. Morgan and JJ's testimonies had gone as planned and the attorney hadn't found a way to squirm around the fact that they'd caught him in the act and arrested him.<p>

They walked into the courtroom and sat down on the right side, Emily between Morgan and JJ. The attorney, prosecutor and Jacob walked in next. Before sitting down Jacob gave Emily a big smile that made her stomach turn. It was like he had no idea that he would not be a free man ever again.

"All rise!" a voice said and when everyone rose the judge came in.

"You may be seated!" he said and everyone took their seats again.

Emily watched as a member of the jury left his seat and walked towards the judge with a note. Emily gripped Morgan's hand and squeezed it. Morgan gave her a calming stroke on her hand and she looked at him meeting his calming gaze. The judge read the note and gave it back to the man who began to read it.

"Will the defendant please rise. State of Virginia versus Jacob Ferris, we in the jury find the defendant guilty of kidnap, torture, rape and murder on four women. We find the defendant guilty of kidnapping, torturing and raping a federal agent."

Emily couldn't help but to smile. It was a real smile. The first real one since before she was kidnapped. She had smiled, but it had all been fake. Every time she had smiled her inside just wanted to cry, but not this time. This time she was actually smiling. Finally Jacob got what he deserved.

When the guards took Jacob out and their eyes met her smile faded. Jacob was smiling at her again and she could read his eyes. Then he was forming five small words that confirmed it. 'He will come for you!'

Emily froze where she was standing. Jacob's face seemed sure of this fact which could mean that this brother of his had actually sent him letters. Could he have? That would be pretty stupid since the letter could end up in the wrong hands. She needed to see them if there were any. Maybe they said what Adam was planning. Whatever it would be Emily would be ready. There was nothing he could do to take her away again. She could do this without worrying the team. They hadn't been out on a case since before the kidnapping and she didn't want to ruin that. Morgan's voice broke her of her thoughts.

"Emily! You won!" he said and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Emily said and gave him a smile. This time a fake one.

* * *

><p>She wanted to read those letters so straight after the trial she was driving to Virginia state prison. Jacob would be there one more day before being transported to another one somewhere in Texas. They didn't want him in a prison in the same state and they also knew that the prison in Texas had higher security. Emily told her team that she was going home to rest because she was exhausted after the trial and they all understood.<p>

She pulled into the parking lot once again and went to the front desk where the same woman as before sat.

"Hello, agent. You know that Jacob guy has already been to trial and found guilty."

"Yes I do know that, but I was wondering if he has received any letters recently."

"Yes, he has actually. Three or four. Never answered them though."

"Is there any chance that I could read them?"

"No, I'm afraid not. That's an invasion of privacy."

"Invasion of privacy? You're kidding, right? This man has killed four women and almost a fifth who has to live with that the rest of her life."

"I know, but the letters is something we can't take from them."

"But I have a reason to believe that those letters is from a man who will most certainly go after this fifth woman and I need to read them to protect her."

"I see... Maybe I can make an exception. Hold on for a second."

The woman left her chair and returned 20 minutes later with three letters all addressed to Jacob Ferris.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome." she said and Emily started to walk towards the door. "And I hope you catch him before he gets to you."

Emily stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm not dumb. The way you talked about yourself in the third person, heard it all before. Also your eyes are hurting and you do have some scars left. And the news said she was a federal agent, never saw a picture though. So I just put two and two."

Emily was amazed about this woman. She was really good.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, I promise I won't tell your team about your very own investigation."

"Man you're good! Ever thought of becoming a profiler?"

"Not really, but I'll give it a thought now that you've mentioned it."

Emily thanked the woman again and left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Next on Criminal Minds-Twice upon a time: Emily will read the letters and most likely freak out.<strong>

**Please review! I'll be very happy!**


	3. The letters!

_A/N This chapter was a little hard for me to write but I finally did it! Hope you like it:) And it's only Emily and the letters in this one._

_P.S The intalic is the letter and the other are Emily's POV of things:) Also I was wondering if I should do a line between letter and Emily. Let me know what you think and I'll change it._

* * *

><p>The letters!<p>

She opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light. It was quiet as usual, almost too quiet. She closed the door behind her and locked all the locks and put on the chain. At this point she was more cautious about leaving the door unlocked. Even if she were home and awake she would lock them all. All just so that Adam wouldn't come in. She was even considering changing the wooden door to a steel one, but that would leave her team members wondering and she would have to explain everything which she was currently avoiding.

When she locked the door she headed for the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before pulling out the letters and placing herself on the couch. She stared at the letters for a few minutes wondering if she should have remembered the handwriting, but she didn't so she opened the first one. The first envelope contained two pieces of paper and the handwriting was sloppy and big. If she ought to write it would easily have been on only one paper. It was dated one week ago.

_Dearest brother,_

_I am truly sorry that the FBI got to you and the girl. I am also sorry that I couldn't do anything about it. We wouldn't want both of us in jail would we? I mean who would take care of our little princess?_

Princess… She hated that nickname now. Every time Morgan said it she shuddered, but she didn't want it that way. She had loved that Morgan always called her that. Made her feel safe and good. It had changed so quickly when Jacob used it. Jacob had thought that she would have liked it since her friend used it, but in what universe would she think like that? It made her angry too, that he would ruin something like that.

_I am currently in Los Angeles so I haven't been able to visit you. Here's the thing, I've sold my house and bought a new one. I'm redecorating and everything so I can bring her here. Do you think she'll like it? I'm planning on taking Isobel with me because I know that Emily likes children. _

Isobel. She hadn't thought that he might take her away. But he wouldn't hurt her at least so she could wait until tomorrow to make that call.

_I miss her so much. Just getting to touch her and make love to her. It felt good, brother, making love to her. The best I've ever had, even better than Erica._

_It's so sad that you don't get to touch her again. I would try to break you out of there; I really would, but heard you were going to Texas and the security at that place... Wouldn't get myself in. _

_One last thing, the last thing I heard they didn't know about my involvement. I watch the news you see. I was just wondering if you by any chance haven't told them. Tell you what... If I don't get an answer from you I'll take it as they don't know. You wouldn't want to send me letters and raising suspicion. I will write to you again in a couple of days, but until then... goodbye._

_your loving brother_

Emily was shaking when finished. She didn't expect him to mention the rape and it just brought all the memories back. She was unsure if she should read the next letter too, if she could handle it. The tears forced themselves upon her and she wiped them away as soon as she felt them on her cheek.

The next letter was shorter. It was only one piece of paper and it was dated four days ago. She drew a deep breath before reading it.

_Hello brother,_

_So I'm still in L.A but I think I'll leave soon. I didn't get a response so I take it no one knows. Except for Emily. I know she knows now. She didn't remember it at first when she told that dark friend of hers about you making love to her._

Emily paused for a second. How the hell did he know about that? She left it for now and continued.

_Then there was this change about a week ago, yeah forgot to tell you about this in the last letter. She always locked all the locks and she would have these nightmares about me, screaming my name. Oh it felt so good to hear her scream my name._

Emily paused again. He has been watching her, she concluded. But how? She wanted to continue reading to find out that very question, but she was just paralyzed. After a few minutes she snapped out of it and continued the letter.

_That's when I knew that she knew. But I don't think she has told anyone else. Her friends have been over there, but no one has ever mentioned me. Now you must wonder how I know all of this. You see I placed cameras in her very own apartment._

Emily froze again and looked around in her living room wondering where the cameras might be hidden. There were no sign of them. She promised herself to look for them after finishing this letter.

_I've watched her in the shower, when she changes her clothes, when she haven't been able to sleep and paced around her apartment. I've seen it all. I wish you could see it too but I guess prison don't allow you a computer.  
>Anyway, I think that's all. I'll follow your trial and hope you'll be released,<em>

_your loving brother Adam_

Emily remained on her sofa still with the letter in her hands. He had watched her showering. He had seen her naked several times without her knowing it. How could she not have known? She should've felt herself being watched but she hadn't had that feeling. Her tears were now burning in her eyes and she let them out this time.

She cried the whole time as she walked rapidly towards the bathroom and looked for a small camera and she was lucky. It was placed on the shelf in the shower so that he would be able to see her body from the thighs and up. He had been smart with that, making sure that he would be able to see as much as possible of her naked body. After breaking it with her foot she moved on to the bedroom finding it inside a porcelain cat's eye after throwing it on the floor. Then she found one above her TV on a flowerpot holding a cactus that she hadn't watered in two months and the last one she found was in the kitchen placed on the extractor hood above the stove. She destroyed all of them like she did with the first one and after doing so she felt the nausea creep up on her. Even if she didn't find any more there was still a chance that there were plenty more. She just had to be sure to keep herself in the rooms where she had already found cameras because it was highly unlikely that he has put more than one in each room.

It had been two hours since she read the last letter and she had turned her apartment upside down. There were things spread all over her place. Books, CDs, DVDs were all lying on the floor, all to make sure to find the cameras. She did not care to clean after herself right now. Instead she decided to continue with the very last letter which was in the same length as the second one and it was dated only two days ago. It was also that same horrible handwriting. But this envelope was thicker. It contained pictures, ten of them. All of them were of Emily. Many were snapshots from the cameras. A lot of them were of her naked. Then there were those which made her skin crawl even more. Photos during the last two days taken with his camera. He had been following her. She kept the fear from taking over and began reading. She needed to know what he was planning.

_Hello again, brother,_

_I would just like you to know that I'm back in D.C. I added about thirty photos for you. Have fun with them._

Thirty? There were no near thirty photos in here. Jacob must have kept some of them. This made her sick that he had those photos if they were anything like the ten that still remained in the envelope. Just imagine what that creep was doing to her pictures. She would have to call the prison and make them take the photos away, but for now she continued the letter.

_I will soon move forward with my plan, but I have to wait until she least expect it. It is pretty exhausting planning all this, but I think it will work out perfectly. I will not go into detail right now, but when I'm done I'll send you letters and tell you all about it.  
>I also watched your first hearing. Sat far off in the back but no one noticed me.<em>

He had been there? Right under their noses? How could they not have noticed? Even her team would have reacted or at least talked to him if he was there. They wouldn't just miss him.

_I will try to visit you though, later when all is settled. Maybe I'll bring Emily too. You sure deserve a kiss from her.  
>I'll leave you with this. When you hear from me next time sweet Emily will finally be by my side.<em>

see you,

your loving brother, Adam

The letter she was holding was stained with her tears. She wanted to tell her team so badly about this, but she couldn't. This was her fight. Still she hated herself for not bringing the others in on this because if they did find out it would probably be too late. At least she had the letters to provide them with. If they read the letters they would know everything there is to know. They would know he'd taken her to L.A and they could begin their search there, right?

"Stop it Emily." She told herself. "You'll be ready for him. He won't get to you without a fight."

She had to think like that. There was no time to lose hope now.

* * *

><p><em>AN So there you have it. One thing I've noticed: I always call Emily by first name and JJ by her nickname, but the rest of them by last name. The brothers by first day too, or it would confuse you quite a bit ;)_

_Anyway, please review._

_BTW! As I said on my other story(if you've read it) I have the best mom evvvveeer! I got two books about profiling for my birthday! Maybe I can use those on the upcoming case in this story ;)_


	4. A new case!

_A/N This chapter was is just a filler I guess. I'm not all satisfied with it, but it was all needed for this story to continue and I hope you like it. The rest of the team will be in this chapter and you will be experience things in Morgan's and Emily's POVs._

_Oh, and in this chapter two very special apperances will be made. Do you remember the owner of the coffee shop and Paul, the guy who makes the best coffee in the world? Yes, they'll be in here._

_Enough said, happy reading!_

* * *

><p>A new case!<p>

It was past 10am in the morning and Emily hadn't shown up yet. Some parts of Morgan thought that she was just worn out from the trial, but the other parts were worried sick about her mental state so he made the decision to call her. She picked up after only three signals.

"Prentiss."

"Hey, Em, where you at?" he asked trying not to sound too worried, but it didn't work.

"Derek, calm down, I'm just running a little late. The alarm didn't go of this morning. I'm pulling into the parking lot now as we speak. See you soon."

They hung up and he drew a breath of relief. Of course she was fine. It was just him being paranoid, as always. Sure, Emily had been acting strange recently and been terribly jumpy, but who could blame her. With all she's been through. He was just glad that it all was over and that it would get back to normal soon.

As promised Emily walked into the bullpen only minutes after they'd hung up.

"Good to see you're okay" those words just left his mouth and he regretted the choice of words instantly. Of course she wasn't okay and the last thing Emily wanted was for him to worry about her.

"So you were calling me because you thought something had happened?" she said with a sigh. Just like he thought, he definitely chose the wrong words. He was already making her tired of him and it was only 10.15.

"Sorry." he said with a shrug. "I can't help it. I don't want to lose you again, Em."

Emily sighed again but this time with an apology in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's great that you care, but it's all over now. There won't be more of him and I will certainly not go anywhere."

"Good, because I like having you around Prentiss!" he said and hugged her.

He could see tears forming in her eyes but just hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on his head. The hug was interrupted by rapid steps behind them and when they turned around they saw JJ heading towards Hotch's office. They both knew what this meant and by the look on JJs face it was bad. Quickly they headed to the conference room where everyone already was seated. Soon after them Hotch and JJ came too. The first picture that came up on the screen was of a 14 years old girl.

"Omaha, Nebraska. Three girls have been found dead. The first one was Caroline Sathe. Her parents reported her missing when she didn't come home after an evening with her friends. An old man walking his dog found her the next morning dead and she was only wearing her underwear. The cause of death was loss of blood which was caused from several stab wounds to her lower abdomen."

JJ changed to the next picture and the next all 14 years old girls. The MO was exactly the same.

"All the women also had the same brand on their lingerie. It's a brand called 'Sexy thing' and they found traces of orange fiber from a rug on all of them." JJ continued.

"So it's definitely something sexual." Morgan said and in the corner of his eyes he could see Emily shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"He gets aroused seeing them in pain while he stabs them." Hotch added and he too noticed that Emily wasn't comfortable. "Prentiss, are you sure you want to sit in on this? It's understandable if you want to sit this one out."

Everyone looked at Emily who gave Hotch a look that could kill.

"I am perfectly fine." she snapped and then changed the subject back to the case. "We have to look into that 'Sexy thing' brand. It can't be a coincidence."

Morgan still wasn't convinced that Emily could handle this. If someone had asked him he would've suggested a vacation so that she could get away from the bad things they see every day. But Emily didn't want a vacation. He had asked her a couple of times and she had said that she didn't need one. She was, according to her, 'perfectly fine'. Wonder if anyone believed her. Morgan doubted it, but everyone had become kind of scared of asking her. Even he was now thinking a lot more before talking or asking her things just so he wouldn't choose the wrong words.

"Okay, wheels up in 30. Prentiss, since you're not cleared yet you will stay here with Garcia and help us from here."

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes before leaving her chair.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up and looked to the side on her alarm clock. Shit! 9.15. The alarm didn't go off and she was going to be late. She jumped out of her bed and headed for the shower. After ten minutes she was dressed and was ready to leave. Her apartment still looked like hell and she just got tired of looking at the mess. She knew she should probably clean, or she could just avoid taking people to her apartment and take care of the cleaning some other day. She exited her apartment and went to the coffee shop before leaving for work. It was the first time she visited it since the morning she bumped into Jacob, but since she hadn't had time to make her own coffee and she desperately needed caffeine she had to take that step. The woman behind the desk smiled at her when she entered.<p>

"Emily!" she greeted her.

"Hi" she said with a smile. "I'll take one coffee to go."

"Of course. Paul, one coffee to go." she said over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to Emily. "I'm so sorry."

Emily sighed. It was like the 100th time someone told her they're sorry. Like they could have done anything to prevent it, like it was their fault.

"I should have done something. I should have known."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up about it. You couldn't have done anything."

"Yes I could. I could have called the police every time I saw him watch you. I just didn't think he was stalking you since you were dating."

Emily hadn't heard this information before. This woman who she had talked to almost every day had seen that Jacob was watching her and hadn't done anything. If she had just picked up the phone or said something to Emily maybe all this wouldn't have happened. But even if Emily put some kind of blame on this woman she didn't want to make her blame herself.

"You shouldn't think like that. Blaming yourself doesn't do any good. See, I'm fine now."

"Yes, and I watched the news. That son of a bitch finally got what he deserved." she said and handed Emily her coffee. Emily smiled one last time before walking out. The time was 9.45 so she had to drive fast if she was going to be on time.

Thankfully the traffic wasn't bad and when there was only five minutes left of the ride her cellphone rang. She knew who it was just by looking at the time, 10.05, and she was right.

"Prentiss."

"Hey, Em, where you at?" he asked. She was only five minutes late and he was already worried. Why did he think that she couldn't take care of herself?

"Derek, calm down, I'm just running a little late. The alarm didn't go of this morning. I'm pulling into the parking lot now as we speak. See you soon."

She hung up before he could say anything more. She parked her car and ran into the big building. When she exited the elevators she was met by Morgan.

"Good to see you're okay."

Not those words again. She was not okay. Not until those feelings went away and not until Adam was caught.

"So you were calling me because you thought something has happened?"

She didn't mean to snap on him, but she was just so tired of it all. She wanted everyone to treat her like they used to, not like she would break down at any moment.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I don't want to lose you again, Em."

Oh, now she felt bad. The look on his face showing how he cared. Why couldn't she just accept that people cared about her?

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's great that you care, but it's all over now. There won't be more of him and I will certainly not go anywhere." she said trying to calm him and partly herself, but she knew that it wasn't true. At any moment now she would most likely disappear and he couldn't do anything about it. But she could, she most definitely could.

"Good, because I like having you around Prentiss!" he said and gave her a hug. It was a warm hug and she just wanted to cry on his shoulder. Then came the kiss on her head and she had to try even harder to keep the tears from falling.

Yes, she most definitely would prevent Adam's plans. If not for her own sake then for Morgan's. She couldn't lose him any more than he could lose her. She couldn't do that to him again. Maybe she should just tell him. Yes, tell him now and get it over with.

Rapid steps forced them apart and they saw JJ walking towards Hotch's office. They knew what this meant so they walked to the conference room where everyone else sat. JJ and Hotch joined them and JJ started briefing them. It was a bad case and Emily felt shivers go up her spine as she heard about the stabbing and the sexual motives. All memories came flooding back. She blinked it off and shifted in her seat trying to focus on what everyone was saying. Then Hotch looked at her and directed a question towards her.

"Prentiss, are you sure you want to sit in on this? It's understandable if you want to sit this one out."

No! She was not sure, but she had to. She needed to show them so that she could get back into the field.

"I'm perfectly fine." she said hoping that they'd believe her which no one obviously did. Now she just had to get them back to the case. "We have to look into that 'Sexy thing' brand. It can't be a coincidence."

"Okay, wheels up in 30. Prentiss, since you're not cleared yet you will stay here with Garcia and help us from here."

Great! Stuck here! She left her chair and headed for Garcia's office. The blonde turned around when Emily knocked on the open door.

"Guess I'll be stuck here helping you." she said trying to smile.

"Yaay, we are gonna have so much fun!" Garcia said jumping up from her chair and hugged Emily. "You don't seem excited. You'll be spending the next couple of days with the goddess of all knowledge and you are not excited?"

"No, it will be fun spending some time with you but I want to be out there and help." Emily said a little disappointed.

"You sweet thing, I know you want to but they are all just so worried about you. They want you to heal first. Maybe you should take that vacation Morgan has been, literally, begging you to take."

"No, I won't take a vacation. I have to stay here for the cases."

Somehow she couldn't find herself to be mad at Garcia for caring. With everyone else she would have snapped but not with Garcia. She couldn't hurt that woman's feelings. In the beginning she snapped at her too but she couldn't anymore. Maybe it would be a little fun staying behind.

"Whatever you say." Garcia said and went back to her computers.

"Yes, whatever I say. Um, Garcia can you look up a lingerie brand called 'Sexy thing' for me."

"Your wish is my command." she said and began typing on the computer. "Ah, 'Sexy thing'! It's only available online. It's a private company focusing on sexy lingerie made by two women."

"Can you look for anything about these women?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Susan Janif, 34 years old. Works as a teacher and has one son who is 3 years old. The other one is Rose Tagan, 27 years old. Works as a nurse and has a husband, Nathan Tagan. None of them has any previous records."

"Not likely the killers. Do you think you can access the buyer lists?"

"I can try. It can take a while though, but with your lovely company it can take as much time as possible."

They both laughed and Garcia began searching.

* * *

><p><em>AN A new case which sends our agents to Nebraska. How fun! The case is somewhat based on a Swedish movie. _

_I have another question for you folks. It's on my profile too but thought I would ask you readers here. After I finish this one I was thinking about doing a crossover but can't decide which series. Criminal minds will be one of them and you get to choose the other one of my list:_

_Close to home, Charmed, 90210, Desperate Housewives, Dollhouse, Buffy or Harper's Island._

_Which one should I do a CM crossover with? _

_Hope you're willing to help me on that one, but if not.. I'm just happy you stopped by to read my story:)_


	5. You can't tell anyone!

_A/N Okay, so the team will continue with that case, but it won't take up the whole story. But this chapter is a lot of the case because I needed to keep the team bussy. Emily will be in the later part of the chapter, though. _

_Anyway, I wish you all a very happy reading!_

* * *

><p>You can't tell anyone!<p>

The team arrived at the precinct after three hours. They were ready to set up to solve this case as soon as possible before another young girl would be killed. But Morgan felt bad. He didn't want to just leave Emily behind like that. She was still hurting and he wasn't able to be there to comfort her. Of course Garcia would do hell of a job making Emily feel better, but he wanted to be there himself. It felt as Emily had slowly begun to shut him out again. Every time he asked how she was she was always fine. He missed those moments when she would talk to him. Like the time when she actually gathered enough courage to tell him about what she'd been through. But now she was distant again. Maybe he should just give her some time; it was just after the trial after all.

It was quite a big station in Nebraska. They were met by a police officer who introduced himself as Jim Rowel. Rowel directed them to an office at the quieter part of the station where they began putting up all the photos of the dead girls plus a map where Reid had marked every dump site with a red dot.

"JJ, Reid, you go talk to the families. Morgan, you and I will head for the dump sites and Rossi, stay here and work on victimology." Hotch ordered after they were set and everybody left.

* * *

><p>JJ and Reid arrived at what had once been Caroline's home. It looked like a happy little place. The grass was very green and the whole front yard was decorated in a neat way with rosebushes along the stone path to the door and small trees planted on each side. A house where the people cared a lot for gardening. They wondered if the house that held such a beautiful white facade was as equal beautiful behind the door. At any different circumstances they would have loved to see the inside out of curiosity, but now when they had to talk to the mother of a dead girl they didn't want to knock on that door. They looked at each other only a few seconds preparing themselves for a loving mother who was at the end of the cliff. Reid finally took that small step and knocked. It took a few minutes until a brown haired woman answered the door. You could tell she had been crying. Her mascara could be seen in long stripes on her cheeks and her eyes were swollen.<p>

"Hello ma'am, I'm special agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI and we would like to ask you some questions."

"Yes, yes, of course." the woman said sniffing.

The inside of the house was messy, but under all that mess they could easily see that only a couple of days ago the inside would have been as neat as the facade. The eggshell colored wallpaper that once had fitted so well with the wooden floor had been partly ripped off. They got to sit down on a white sofa which it could be seen that the woman had ripped through the fabric with a sharp object. JJ took the lead.

"What happened on the night your daughter was murdered?"

"She said she was going to town with some friends and that she would be back before midnight, but she never came home." the woman answered trying not to cry in front of the two agents.

"Was your daughter seeing anyone?" JJ asked.

"No, not that she's mentioned."

"Do you mind if we take a look in her bedroom?" Reid was the one who asked.

"No of course. Do whatever you have to do."

Both of the agents rose from their seats and headed upstairs for the bedroom. This bedroom was still in perfect shape, like the mother hadn't dared to destroy anything. It was decorated all in purple and black. JJ started with the top drawer of her dresser. There weren't any underwear alike the ones she wore when she was found. Reid looked through her books and notes, but what he wanted to find wasn't there.

"Ma'am, does your daughter have a computer?"

"Yes, but she takes it with her wherever she goes."

Reid nodded and looked at JJ who he saw thought the same thing as him. Since there weren't any signs of a computer where they found her it was most likely that their Unsub  
>had taken it. This wasn't necessary a bad thing. If they were lucky Garcia could trace the computer.<p>

They left the house 20 minutes later after they'd gone through the bedroom thoroughly. They went to the two other families and found out that neither of them had any underwear that was anything like the ones they were found in. This time they found computers and brought them to the precinct.

JJ opened one of the computers and Reid the other. They wanted to find some kind of information that could give them a suspect. Both of the girls had a lot of pictures of themselves, some even naked, and the only documents found were school related. One thing that seemed to catch their eyes however was the numerous of chat sites the girls had visited. The latest one they had visited was the same and by reviewing the latest chats they easily saw the same person on the other profile.

"Do you think this could be our Unsub?" JJ asked Reid who was busy reading through the chat.

"Yes. They decided to meet, but he doesn't live in this town so he said that his 25 years old brother will pick her up and she agrees to it. It's most definitely our Unsub and it means that he uses a fake photo and probably name too, since he used different name on the profiles."

"I'll call Garcia." JJ said and took out her cellphone.

"Goddess of all living, how may I help you?"

"Can you track a missing computer for us?"

"I can if the computer is connected to the internet."

"Can you try?"

"Sure thing. I'll call you when I get something."

With that Garcia was out and the only thing they could do now was to wait.

* * *

><p>"The trial was yesterday." was the first thing she said to the therapist after 15 minutes of silence.<p>

Now that everyone believed that she had made any progress she had agreed on a session twice a week instead and today was that day. She hadn't been there since she found out about Adam, but this time Garcia had been pushing her.

The woman wrote this down and looked up from her notes.

"Yes I heard that. Lifetime in jail. How does that feel?"

Always the same question.

"It feels damn good. I didn't want him to have the death penalty because that would just be too easy and he has to suffer." she paused for a moment before continuing. "Everything I say here will stay in this room, right? And in your notes?"

"Yes. Are you talking about that thing that happened in the last session?"

Emily nodded. She had wanted to talk about what she was up to so badly and now she had the perfect opportunity. It wasn't a thing Emily Prentiss would normally do. Talk about this to a complete stranger, or anyone for that manner. But this woman had that confidentiality thing so she couldn't tell anyone else.

"Yes, I want to talk about Adam." she said and the woman looked surprised that Emily were actually going to speak to her. "I went to visit his brother after our session to find out..."

She paused for a second thinking how to lay down her words.

"Go on... What did he tell you?" the woman said.

"That Adam is still out there. That there's a possibility that he might come after me."

The woman wrote down everything she said.

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Can we please don't talk about my feelings right now. I just want to tell you what has been going on 'cause I can't talk to anyone else."

"Of course. Tell me what's next."

"The trial. He seemed so sure he was coming. Made me thinking... Adam must have made contact so I went to the prison again and just like I thought, three letters addressed to Jacob Ferris."

"You read them?"

"Of course I read them." she said in an are-you-stupid-or-something kind of way. The woman ignored that tone and just wrote something down before continuing.

"What did they say?"

"Everything. His feelings towards me, that he's in D.C right now, that he's waiting for the right moment to take me away. There were pictures too and I found cameras all over my apartment."

The woman gasped when Emily told her this. It was like this was too much for the woman sitting opposite her. How could that be? She was a professional therapist for god sakes. It was her job to handle this.

"What will you do now?" the woman asked.

"I'll fight him. At least try to. But if I disappear you need to tell my team where the letters are. When they notice they will come to you and you will give them the letters."

Emily startled the woman by just spitting this out as if it wasn't a big deal. The woman became more insecure now.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You have to tell them and..."

"So they can smother me again? Never!" Emily interrupted.

"You need protection Emily." the woman tried.

"But you can't tell anyone." Emily said matter-of-factly.

"I can if someone might get hurt."

"Well it's not like I'm gonna kill myself. And he won't hurt me. He just wants to be with me so I won't get hurt and you can't tell anyone."

Instead of arguing any further the woman started to write again.

"When everything gets hard you escape to your notes." Emily profiled the woman. The woman sighed and looked up at Emily who for the very first time met her eyes.

"Where are the letters?"

"In my safe. Code is 534." the woman only nodded in response. "Oh, you write everything down, but not this?"

This startled the woman again and she immediately wrote those three numbers down. The woman was more uncomfortable than she had been before. There were no questions about her feelings any longer. The woman was silent. Emily felt a little bad for using this woman like this, but she needed someone to inform the team if she would fail to bring Adam down. This one would have to be a person that wouldn't interfere or help and couldn't talk to anyone about it. Sure it wasn't nice to put this woman in this spot, but what else could she do. She didn't want to go through all that she'd already been through.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this." Emily said and began to walk out of the office.

"Well, a little too late for that." the woman replied, but Emily was out of the door before she could hear it.

* * *

><p>He had watched them go away. Every single one of them had driven off in their SUVs heading for the airport to solve yet another case. It had been a while, though, because of the whole Emily situation. Emily wasn't going with them, much to his pleasure. This could only mean that the time had come. It was now when she was alone that she was the most vulnerable. He could just take her off the streets and nobody would know for a couple of days at least. The only person that could notice was their technical analyst, but she had figured out what to do about her. Yes, the time was definitely in. He just had to wait until the end of the day and she would be with him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN So... um... you can probably guess what the next chapter will be! But you don't know if he'll suceed and what he is planning. I can tell you two little secrets though. 1. I know! and 2. It won't be any like the first story! _

_And as always, I'm very happy to get reviews and thanks all you who gave me suggestions about the CM crossover:)_


	6. Adam

_A/N I have bad news for you! School has started again and this semester is my last in high school which means that there will be tons of homework and also a musical our class is doing. I also have to get my driver's licence. This means that I won't be able to update all that often anymore, but I will try my best:) _

* * *

><p>Adam<p>

Emily stopped by her desk thinking before getting back to work. She thought about her session and Adam. In some kind of way she had to fight him, but she had no idea when he would strike. She opened the top drawer where she had left her gun before the session and holstered it. If he was going to come after her any time soon, which he probably would since there was no one left of her team besides Garcia to protect her, she needed to be ready. Adam was calculating. He had planned very carefully what to do and it scared her that he had the upper hand. She felt the frustration fill her body and a sudden urge to hit something. To prevent herself from doing something like that she headed towards Garcia's lair to hopefully find some work to be done. Emily found Garcia in the middle of a phone call so she waited in the doorway for her to end it. When the call came to an end she turned around as if she had sensed the presence of her friend.

"What's up?" Garcia asked smiling.

"Just ended the session. Have you found anything of use in the case?" Emily asked moving further into the room.

"Yes! The killer took one of the girls' computers and I got him when he got online on a train. I looked through a passenger list and we've narrowed it down to say... 10 people."

"That's great! Then they will probably be coming home soon." Emily said and let out a yawn that she wasn't able to stop.

"Oh dear Emily, you look exhausted. Are you sure you don't want to go home? I mean we can handle this without you."

Emily thought about it a couple of seconds. Her mind said that she needed to do this to prove something to her friends, but her whole body told her to agree to Garcia's suggestion. They had already found out so much and the only thing she had done was to see her therapist.

"I might actually do that, PG. But keep me updated okay?" she said and started to walk out.

"Yes, and you should think about that vacation. You could really use one!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Emily said waving a hand goodbye over her shoulder.

Emily looked over the bullpen for a second before descending the stairs and took her coat off her desk. She looked at her surroundings one last time before leaving the building.

The sun was shining so bright that afternoon and it was hard to keep both of her eyes open. It truly was a beautiful day. She reached her car and put her jacket in the backseat before jumping into the front seat. The driving was also harder now that the sun was shining. It was quite low on the sky, perfect to pierce through her eyes making the sight black more than a couple of times during her drive. It was a wonder she could still remain on the road. But even through that bright sun she had noticed a black sedan driving behind her since she left Quantico. Maybe she was a little paranoid and that the car would take the next left turn. It didn't though, turn left. Not at the next one or the next after that. She held her breath when she finally turned into her street and luckily the car didn't follow her so she let go of the breath and felt a little relieved. Emily exited the car and entered her building. Behind her she could vaguely here footsteps but they stopped soon and Emily guessed that they belonged to someone on the first floor. When she reached the second floor she could hear those same footsteps once again. She turned around, but saw nothing.

"Get a grip Emily! There are other people living in this building too." she muttered to herself.

She continued up to her floor and heard the footsteps once again, getting much closer by now. She turned around half way up, but still saw nothing. The footsteps continued though, almost reaching where she was standing. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt scared. She walked down a couple of steps starting to reach down for her gun, but stopped and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a man putting a key in his lock and entering the apartment. When the man closed the door behind him she continued up the stairs, but suddenly stopped when almost up. She saw the bat before it hit her and felt herself loosing balance trying to grip the railing, but failed miserable as she fell down the stairs she recently climbed and she hit her head when landing on the ground. Before the darkness came she could hear a couple of footsteps closing in on her and a man looking awful familiar and she knew what was happening. Adam.

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose as Penelope Garcia exited her vehicle and entered the building. Emily hadn't yet arrived and Garcia, for one, hoped that she would take at least another day to rest after all she'd been through. Morgan called her at exactly 9am requesting her help. They needed her to look into the files of one Gregory Stone and one Bill Jones who worked at the train. Garcia could easily pull out the files and the Stone guy, they both notice, was fitting the profile a whole lot. He was in the police records for assault five years ago and also rape thirteen years ago. His medical record showed that he was impotent due to heart failure. There were a lot indicating that this guy was, in fact, the Unsub.<p>

"Thank you, dollface." Morgan said before hanging up.

The text came five minutes later. It was from Emily and Garcia smiled when she saw what it said. _'Decided to take that vacation Morgan's been  
>nagging about. Be back in one or two weeks.'<em>

"Finally" Garcia said to herself as she started to text back. _'Great, take two! Where you heading?'_

She sat in her chair waiting for an answer which came only minutes after_. 'Heard L.A supposed to be good this time a year. Or maybe Hawaii.'_

_'Kay! Have fun, Em! And rest! That's an order!'_

She smiled as she put down her phone. In a couple a weeks Emily would be back as good as new all fully rested. The woman truly deserved it.

* * *

><p>Morgan got the text as he was on his way to the man that was most likely the Unsub. He, too, smiled at the news but was also a little worried.<p>

_'Hey, Morgan. I've decided to take that vacation you've been nagging about. Won't be here when you come back. Heading for L.A, maybe Hawaii. See you in two weeks.'_

She would be alone with all her feelings that Morgan had wanted to talk about when he got back. But if she felt she needed a vacation to cope with things he had to be happy for her. For a woman like Emily to admit that she needed a vacation she has to be pretty worn out, but who could blame her. He sent her a text back telling her to have a good time.

"What are you smiling about?" JJ asked from the back seat.

"Emily finally decided to take some time off. She's going to L.A."

"Good for her." Rossi told him while pulling into the driveway of Gregory Stone.

They exited the SUV, put on their Kevlar vests and withdrew their guns before walking up to the front door. Morgan knocked on the door.

"FBI, please open up!" he yelled.

They could hear movement inside of the door, but the sound didn't move towards the door and that was Morgan's queue. He kicked down the door and all three of them ran inside catching their guy on his way out through the back door.

"FBI, freeze!" Morgan yelled and the man stopped holding his hands up in the air letting go of the computer he was holding.

Rossi approached the man, pulling his hands behind his back and letting him know that he was arrested for the murder of three young girls. The man fortunately didn't give away any struggle which made the arrest simple.

They drove him to the station where they interrogated him and pretty easy got a full confession out of him. When all done and on their way to the jet Morgan dialed Garcia's number.

"Speak or forever hold your tongue." Garcia answered.

"Hey, babygirl. We caught the Unsub and are on our way back to the jet now."

"Great. Did you hear from Em?"

"Yeah, I got a text. So she's really decided to take a vacation? Doesn't really sound like her."

"I know, but you should have seen her yesterday before she left. She looked exhausted."

Morgan silently agreed with Garcia that Emily probably realized herself just how much she needed to get away for some time. They hung up just when the car was pulling to a stop. The main reason Morgan had called was to check with Garcia about Emily's sudden decision. He was glad that Garcia had brought it up, though, so that he didn't come off way to worried. It felt good to know that Garcia had actually talked to her and that Emily didn't only send out text messages to them. It showed that there was at least some life beyond the cellphone.¨

* * *

><p><em>AN There you have it! Now she's finally gone! ;) _

_A short explanation that I feel is necessary, don't know if I was clear enough. Morgan thinks that Emily told Garcia in person about the vacation since it kind of sounds that way in the phone call. Just so you know^^_

_Now I will proceed writing the next one and while I do please press the review button!:)_


	7. Too many questions!

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Here's another chapter in which I finally have given the therapist a name:) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Too many questions!<p>

She opened her eyes and had no idea of where she was. Her head was throbbing and her vision blurry. Where was she? How did she get there? All the questions swirled around in her mind and she realized that there wasn't much she remembered. The only thing he knew was that she had hurt her head some kind of way.

When she had adjusted her eyes she noticed that she were in a hospital. Even if she didn't know how hurt she was she knew hospitals was almost never good. Yes, that she did remember. If you visit a hospital you have to be hurt. She looked a little closer around the room and saw a figure sitting beside her. He was sleeping. Her mind was searching for a memory of the guy seated next to her, but she had none of him whatsoever. The man next to her stirred and she really hope he would wake up so he could tell her what had happened.

She decided the best way to figure things out was to push the help button. After only a few minutes a nurse came rushing in, immediately waking the brown haired man.

"Oh, Emily! You're awake!"

Emily. That did sound a little familiar. She hadn't really realized that she'd been nameless only a couple of seconds before.

"Who... Who are you?" Emily asked not knowing what else to answer.

The man that didn't yet have a name looked worriedly at the nurse who seemed a little stunned by the question.

"Don't you remember me honey? It's me Adam." He said and took her hand squeezing it softly.

She did still not remember him. She narrowed her eyes trying to concentrate on finding one single memory of him. Nothing!

"Sorry." she said looking down on her hands. She felt bad for letting herself forget someone who could only be a really good friend from the way he talked and took her hand. He looked sad too, almost on the way of crying, but he swallowed it back.

"Emily, I'm Nurse Angela. You've been in a coma for more than a week, but now that you are awake I would like to ask you some questions if that's alright."

Emily nodded. Questions she could take. She remembered that the president's name was Obama and that the capital of Russia was Moscow. So questions she could take.

"Can you tell me a little about yourself? Where do you live? Where do you work? Do you have a boyfriend? Husband? Fiancé? Kids? Pets? Other family? Anything?"

Questions. No, she couldn't answer these kinds of questions. She closed her eyes to try to remember, but it was all blank. Nothing came up.

"I...I... I can't." she said finally.

"Okay, I see... I'm going to go talk to the doctor and have a closer look at your MRI." the nurse said and left.

Emily looked down at her hands not daring to look at the man next to her because she felt ashamed. Ashamed of not remembering the only person that was by her side when she woke up. Adam broke the awkward silence.

"Sweetie, it's okay if you don't remember me. You don't have to blame yourself."

He pulled his chair closer to her and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. Somehow her instincts told her to pull back, but when she did so she could see the pain in Adam's eyes and she felt bad again.

"Oh, honey. Why did you have to fall." he said and when she looked at him puzzled he explained. "You were walking up the basement with a laundry basket and fell backwards. You it your head in the concrete floor and the laundry basket hit your face, hence the bruising."

Emily worked her brain and this she actually could remember. The falling and hitting her head. And darkness. She remembered the darkness.

"I remember." she let out making Adam smile.

"That's great honey. By the end of this week you will remember it all."

* * *

><p>Morgan got the call about another case a week and a half later then the last one. The days in between had mostly been paperwork. He rushed to the conference room where everyone was seated except for Emily who was still in L.A. She had been texting all of them from time to time saying that the weather was great and she was having a good time. Apparently a rest was just what she needed. In three days she would be back and everyone had high hopes of how much better she would be. When seated JJ rushed in handing out files and then clicking on the remote showing a 8 year old girl dead in an isolated building.<p>

"This is Caitlin Haggerty. She was found dead this morning by a construction worker. She had severe damage to the lower abdomen, but was killed from a slit throat. They found traces of sticks and rocks in her lower abdomen."

JJ changed the picture to another young girl.

"This is Lila Martins, 7 years old. She was found at the same place two days earlier and was killed and assaulted in the same way. There are five other girls like these two, all found in that building a couple of days apart."

"So if we don't act quickly there might be another dead body in two days?" Morgan asked.

JJ only nodded to answer his question.

"Wheels up in 15!" Hotch said and everybody left the room.

This was a bad case, they all knew it. Morgan couldn't understand what kind of animal would do this to small girls who had their whole futures in head of them.

When they sat on the plane to Oregon they looked through the files of the dead girls. It was easy to see a connection between them. They all went to the same school and had excellent grades.

"How come the local police haven't put some cops to look over the building? I mean how can girls still be killed in there?" Morgan asked.

"It's a fairly big building." JJ suggested.

"But still... they have to put up police tape so nobody gets in."

"We'll ask them when we get there. If they have put up tape this Unsub must be smart being able to sneak past them." Hotch said.

They all sat silent for a while reading intensely through the files not wanting to miss a single detail. This Unsub seemed almost stubborn. Even with all the police around the building he still didn't change where to kill them. Unless they got killed somewhere else and dumped there. After a while Reid broke the silence, but it wasn't something about the case he wanted to talk about.

"Is it just me who miss Prentiss?"

Everyone looked up at him.

"I mean she's been gone for a week and a half now and I miss talking to her. Plus we would really need her right now on this case."

"I guess." Morgan said shortly. "But she needs her rest. Who knows if she could handle this case with all she's been through? But yeah, I miss her too. It's not the same to mock you without her." Morgan said smiling.

"It's not the same being mocked without her." Reid shot back.

"Guys, focus on the case, please." Hotch said. "She'll be in Quantico when we get back."

Morgan and Reid went quiet and looked down on their files once again. Hotch was right and if they did focus they would get home to her sooner.

* * *

><p>Garcia sat in her lair when a light knock struck her door. She yelled for the person behind it to enter and a woman with brown hair tied to a knot and glasses walked in. Garcia knew she had seen her before, but couldn't remember.<p>

"Hello, I'm Dr. Julianne Martin and I'm looking for Emily."

Right Julianne Martin, Emily's therapist.

"I'm sorry, but Emily is currently on vacation."

"Oh... Did she say when she would come back." the woman asked nervously.

"Well, she should be back at any day now. Did you want something?"

"Oh, ehm… no. She just... well, I was just checking up on her. She was supposed to have a session now." the woman answered with much hesitation. There was something off with her. She looked extremely nervous and stuttered when talking. The woman was silent for a minute obviously thinking. Garcia watched her carefully.

"Ehm... Have you had any contact with her?" Julianne asked carefully.

"Well, she texted me to tell me that she had decided to take this vacation and we've texted regularly since that. She's in Los Angeles right now."

"Oh..." the woman said avoiding eye contact. "Then I should probably go. Can you send her to me when she's back?"

Garcia didn't have time to say anything else before the woman left. That was a very strange visit. Why did Emily's therapist ask such questions? Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

* * *

><p>Julianne Martin sat at her desk this morning. Her next appointment was with Emily Prentiss so she was nervous. The last time had been too much for her to handle. Not a day had gone by without worrying about the woman. If it was true what she'd said she could be gone any minute and Julianne would have to live with the guilt of not speaking up. This day wasn't any different. The time was past ten and ten was when Emily would get there. She sat at the desk with the notebook in her hands staring at the door waiting for Emily to come in. She didn't though. Her leg was shaking and she bit her lip nervously before leaving the chair. If Emily didn't come to her, Julianne would have to come to her. In any other circumstances she would never go to her patients and Emily had skipped out on her sessions before, but with the things she now knew she couldn't just sit and wait for her. No, she had to make sure that Emily was okay.<p>

She reached the elevators and went inside pushing the button to where Emily worked. The floors seemed to pass by slowly just by this moment. Like someone had decided to torment her. Maybe bad karma, but she couldn't think of one single bad thing she'd done. Well, except steeling candy from a store in 8th grade.

The elevator finally let out a sound telling her that she was there. She exited the elevator and walked through the glass door that held Emily's work place behind it. None of the people she knew was in her team were there. It was pretty much empty. Perhaps they were out on a case and that's why she hadn't come in, but she wasn't cleared yet and no matter how much she would beg about coming with them her boss would never let her. Not if all the things she'd heard about Aaron Hotchner was true. To conclude things, Julianne was no near certain that Emily was safe. She knew however that their technic analyst would stay behind if the rest of them went on cases so maybe Emily was with her or she knew where she was. It was easy finding the right office. It was the one with a sign that said Penelope Garcia. She knocked lightly at the door and heard a voice who told her to enter which she did. There was no sign of Emily in there.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Julianne Martin and I'm looking for Emily." she said trying to sound as professional as she could and not let her voice tremble. They couldn't know that something was going on.

"I'm sorry, but Emily is currently on vacation."

Vacation. A simple vacation. That wasn't bad right? But she needed to talk to her about Adam. She couldn't stand knowing these things and not being able to help. Wait, why would Emily take a vacation in the middle of all this?

"Oh... Did she say when she would come back."

"Well, she should be back at any day now. Did you want something?"

The woman sounded a bit suspicious now. She knew something was up. Julianne was nervous and tried to avoid eye contact so that the blonde woman wouldn't see right through her.

"Oh, ehm… no. She just... well, I was just checking up on her. She was supposed to have a session now."

Damn! Her voice trembled too much and she had begun to stutter out her words. There was no doubt the woman wouldn't sew through her now. If she had seen through her the woman probably decided not to question her motives and instead she answered the question.

"Well, she texted me to tell me that she had decided to take this vacation and we've texted regularly ever since. She's in Los Angeles right now."

So they hadn't actually talked to Emily. Not even when she decided to take the vacation. Julianne Martin had gotten to know her patient during all the sessions and one thing she wouldn't do was to show defeat. Emily would never admit to her tiredness and decide for a vacation. And in L.A of all places. Julianne knew who was in that city. She had told her at the session. Emily had also said that he was in D.C now so her vacation to L.A couldn't be in search for Adam. No, there was almost no doubt that he had her. Maybe if she waited just a couple of days before worrying her team. Emily would definitely be pissed if she went to tell them and it turned out that she was on vacation after all.

"Oh... Then I should probably go. Can you send her to me when she's back?" she said and left immediately since she didn't want any question about the utterly strange behavior.

* * *

><p><em>AN So there you go... Everything with Julianne has a purpose, just so you know. And there's a lot more to the whole not remembering thing just so y_ou know:) With that said I will leave you hanging.

_Oh almost forgot, the case is based on a real event only the girls weren't killed:)_

_Please review if you have the time:)_


	8. Home, sweet, home!

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews, glad someone is reading it. This might be a little slow, I don't know, but it's necessary to move the story forward:) _

_Happy reading:)_

* * *

><p>Home, sweet, home!<p>

The team walked in to the precinct in Medford, Oregon. They were immediately met by the detective who had called for them.

"Detective Johnson, you must be SSA Jennifer Jareau?" the detective said shaking JJ's hand.

"Yes and this is the team, agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid." she said motioning at each of them while they shook the detective's hand. "Do you have a place where we could set up?"

"Yes, of course." he said and lead them in to a conference room.

They had put up an extra whiteboard for them and on the table was coffee which the team was very grateful for. Rossi started with putting up all the photos on the board while Morgan dialed Garcia's number.

"Speak and I might be gentle with you!" Garcia answered.

"Hey, Garcia! Can you check for any male teachers working at the girls' school. Also check the troubled kids' fathers, could be a jealous parent."

"There are two male teachers and seven parents. I'll start with the teachers..."

She went on and told everything from family life to police records, which most of them didn't have any. There was one parent who had been driving drunk when he was 19 and another who was in for assault of a police officer when he was 21. Other than that they seemed perfectly fine.

"Thanks Garcia!" he said when she finished talking.

"Always! Garcia out."

"Okay, Morgan and JJ talk to the families and go to their school, me and Rossi will go to the building and Reid you'll stay here and work on victimology and talk to the detectives here." Hotch said and everyone walked out.

* * *

><p>JJ and Morgan pulled in to the driveway of the first victim's house. A blonde woman opened the door and let them in when they showed her their badges. They were led into the living room and seated on a couch.<p>

"Did your daughter tell you where she was going the day she died?" JJ asked.

"Yes. She said she was going to play with her friends."

"What were their names?"

"Ehm… Brian, Danny and John. They go in the same school."

Morgan wrote down the names and that they had to talk to the boys when they went to the school.

"When did you notice something was wrong?" JJ continued.

"When she wasn't home by six. She said they were only going to the playground and the oldest of the boys was a responsible 10 years old and the playground is just down the block. I didn't think that they would let her go home by herself. I didn't think anything would happen. I didn't think."

The woman broke down in hysterical sobs and JJ put an arm around her to try to calm her.

"Do you know if anyone would want to hurt her? A teacher who seemed odd, another parent, someone in the neighborhood?" Morgan asked.

"No, it's a nice neighborhood. I would never think that anyone could hurt my little girl."

JJ and Morgan looked at each other thinking that the woman probably had had enough so they rose from their seats and promised her that they were going to catch the man who did this.

They drove to talk with the other families and learned the exact same thing which meant they could add another connection to their list. All girls had played with those three boys. The first thing they thought about was that boy in one case who brought women to his father and that this case perhaps was like that one. Maybe one of their fathers was their Unsub. They reached the school and talked to a teacher who picked out the three boys they were searching for. The oldest one was, like the first mother had said, 10, then Brian was 9 and John was 7. Morgan and JJ introduced them self before beginning.

"Do you know why you're here?" JJ asked kindly.

"Because of those dead girls, right?" Danny suggested.

"Yes, and we've been informed that you three were the last people to see them."

Danny and Brian shrugged while John kept staring down in his lap. JJ and Morgan looked at each other, both noticing the youngest one's reaction to the question, and observed the youngest one carefully before continuing.

"Can you tell us what happened?"  
>"Well, we played on the playground until the time said that they had to go and they did. We stayed behind because our parents let us stay out longer."<p>

"Are you brothers?"

"Well, me and John are brothers and Brian is our friend."

It was always Danny who answered and it was clear that he was like the leader. JJ and Morgan looked at each other again before deciding that they had all they needed and should probably proceed by talking to their father. The boys ran off to their classrooms and JJ and Morgan left for their cars.

"So what do you think?" Morgan asked while buckling up.

"There's definitely something going on there. You could read the guilt all over the youngest one's face."

"So talk to the father next?"

"Yup, talk to the father."

* * *

><p>The hospital room door opened and in jumped a little girl who seemed overly excited. After her came Adam who she had learnt that she had been seeing for a couple of years now.<p>

The doctor had told her that she had retrograde amnesia and was caused by that fall Adam told her about. They had also said that in her hippocampus they had found high levels of gamma amino butyric acid which could also contribute to the amnesia. A lot of what the doctor had said didn't make much sense to her, but she decided to not question him so she just nodded.

"You are okay! I've missed you mommy." The girl said and jumped up in the bed beside Emily and kissed her cheek.

Emily had only vague memories of this girl after Adam explained that she was his daughter whom he had before they got together, but her mother was long time gone so Emily had always looked at her like her own daughter. The girl called her 'mommy' so they had to be close. Adam also told her that she had been working at a preschool before she decided to dedicate her life to her family. Adam apparently had his own mechanic company. None of these facts triggered any memories.

"The doctor said you can go home today when you're ready!" he said and kissed her on her forehead.

Emily wasn't sure if she was ready to go home with this guy she had apparently known for three years but still felt like she'd just gotten to know him. Instead of telling the truth she just smiled and said:

"Sure, let's head home."

Adam helped her out of the bed and to get dressed. She still felt a little sore because of the fall, but Adam was thankfully really gentle with her. The man was always so gentle and patient with her and it was painful for her to see. She couldn't show him appreciation by remembering.

After signing some papers they got to the car and drove off. They drove in silence the whole time and she kept looking out the window. The houses and palm trees passed them, but she couldn't find herself to recognize where they were. He had told her they were in Los Angeles. She knew that place, also known as City of angels. Lies in California on the west coast. That much she knew. What she didn't know was where their house lay and what it looked like. It was a bit scary not knowing anything, but Adam had told her he'd help her remembering everything and she hoped that she would love him as much as she apparently did before.

They finally pulled into a big white house and exited the car. She would never have believed that the house would be this beautiful. Looked like a house that would hold a happy family, which according do Adam they were.

The insides of the house looked a little more familiar. It triggered some kind of memory, but that was all it was a vague memory.

"Home, sweet, home." Adam said hugging Emily. "Since you probably don't remember much I will give you a tour."

How could he be so calm with this? And all she had done was nothing. She hadn't made an effort trying to remember. It almost felt hopeless, like she'd never regain the memory. The doctor's said of course that with Adam's help she would most likely remember everything in a couple of weeks. But why didn't it feel like it?

Adam continued showing her around, telling her memories of them together in every room. She looked careful at every picture of them. There was one from Paris, a couple of single photos, some with all three of them and some with just the two of them. They reached the bedroom and he told her about the first time they made love in that house.

"I remember making love to you." she said suddenly and it seemed like Adam froze. He was probably shocked that she'd remember something like that.

"You do?"

"Only vaguely, but that's always something right?" she said smiling. Finally some kind of memory had come up and that it was one like making love was a lot. He smiled at her and kissed her. It felt nice and her hope came back. Perhaps everything would come back to her eventually.

* * *

><p><em>AN In next chapter we will probably see a little more from Adam's POV and the team will continue solving the case, unaware of their friend's, what can you call it predicament. _

_Oh, and please give me suggestions of what can happen because I tend to get stuck sometimes so a little help would be great;)_

_Be kind and leave a little comment:)_


	9. The Adam Ferris story!

_A/N I finally found a day free from studies and homeworks so I can publish. Hurray!_

_In this chapter you will read a little more about how Adam planned it all. I needed because before writing about the amnesia I, myself, thought that amnesia is very Hollywoodish so I researched it and came up with answers on how to force it. So here it is..._

* * *

><p>The Adam Ferris story!<p>

People might say that Adam was delusional and didn't know what he was doing. Also that he didn't have any emotions. It was true at one time when he had killed all those women. The first woman he loved was his mother, but she had died all too soon. There were still memories of her. The way she looked, the way she smelled and the way her voice sounded.

Then there was Erica. Maybe she loved her a little bit, but the biggest reason he'd stayed with her was in a favor to her. And she did fulfill his sexual needs so it was win, win. But she betrayed him and was ready to leave. That's why he had to kill her and he discovered that it was very satisfying. With his brother he found a bunch of other girls and he liked fucking them and they very much fulfilled his needs too. But there was something in them he grew tired off. Maybe it was their weakness or their appearances. His brother was the one who had made up their nicknames because of his fondness of fairy tales and Adam then figured that they should kill them like they die in the the books. He also liked the idea of carving in 'the end' because it truly was the end. This would be their signature and the FBI would have something to think about. Yes, Adam was quite smart thinking of how to bring in the FBI and to make them think. Jacob also thought this was a great idea, probably because he remembered that their mother almost ever got to read the happy ending because their father barged in just when the characters had died. Adam had taken the lead because he was the smartest of them so it came naturally. Then there was this one time when Adam would let Jacob take the lead only on this one girl as a birthday present and he brought the most beautiful woman you could ever imagine. In the beginning he was cold and didn't really care what his brother did to her. He thought she was a little whore like the rest of them, but when his brother talked about how good her body felt he just knew he had to try her on. That night he fucked her. He could feel that this girl was different, not as weak as the rest and he admired that. Adam still didn't care what Jacob was doing, but he didn't like that he hit her so much. As time went by Adam realized something he never would have imagined. He had really grown to care about her. It hurt every time someone said that she was Jacob's. He got to be with her again, but this time he made love to her because that's what you do to someone you're falling in love with and Emily was that person. When Emily had managed to get out a message his brother was ready to kill her and run away, but he managed to talk him into bringing her with them. The same thing when she'd run away.

Jacob got caught, but Adam didn't. Instead he started to plan how to take Emily away from her life. He'd been in her apartment and taken photo of every room there was and also placed cameras so he could watch her from afar. Then he began his trip to Los Angeles. He bought a new house and decorated it just like Emily's house so that she would find some comfort there. Once upon a time Adam had been a doctor before Erica got pregnant so he knew a whole lot about different meds and diseases. This one thing he planned for Emily was retrograde amnesia and then she would forget her life in D.C and he could remind her of her life with him. It was an excellent plan according to him. But how could he be so sure that it would work? Adam Ferris went through a lot of trouble to test forced amnesia. He had thrown women down the stairs and later injected GABA, which he knew would go straight to the hippocampus and with the combined it on the head it would most likely give the person amnesia. After he'd done that to them he made sure they got to the hospital and later checked up on them to see if he'd succeeded. He had. Of course he went to different districts and cities around L.A giving people amnesia so that no one would suspect something. Everything were set up perfectly, he just needed to get his daughter and Emily.

He drove back to D.C in a happy state of mind and he decided to get Emily first. Luckily for him her team was just leaving for a case and leaving her alone vulnerable. They were just making it too easy for him. When he saw Emily enter her vehicle he drove after her with one car in between. It was not like he was going to lose her since he knew pretty well where she lived. He parked his car on the street next to hers and ran to her building. Since he had watched her a couple of times he knew that she would park around the corner so he could sneak in before her without getting noticed. Today was no different. He waited outside her apartment and he could hear her all too familiar steps and the sudden stops she made. Just when she climbed the last step he showed himself and hit her with a bat causing her to fall backwards and hit her head. He walked down to her and watched as she lost consciousness. Perfect.

Adam carried her to his car without anybody seeing them and they drove off to get Isobel. Stephanie opened the door and she did not look happy to see him.

"What the hell do you want? she said crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you be in prison with your brother?"

"I'm afraid not! I came to get my girl back."

"You can't just take her." she said and made the gap in the door smaller, but it didn't prevent Isobel noticing the familiar voice.

"Daddy!" she almost screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey kiddo. I would like you to come with daddy and his girlfriend to Los Angeles and live with us for a while"

"Yeah, I want to, I want to, I really, really want to. Please!" she said and gave Stephanie her best puppy eyes.

"I don't know honey. Who is this girlfriend of yours anyway? How do I know she will take good care of Izzie?"

"Her name is Emily. Isobel's already met her."

Stephanie recognized the name and was now more determent to not let Isobel go.

"The fed? Oh, Adam, don't tell me you kidnapped her again. All the more reason why Izzie should stay."

"But please!" the girl begged. "I liked her."

"Yes Isobel liked her and besides, this wasn't a question. I don't need your permission to take my own daughter. And you know what will happen if you try anything."

Stephanie let out a defeated sigh and said:

"Okay I'm just gonna get her some things."

20 minutes later she returned to the door with a bag filled with clothes and some of her favorite toys. Isobel was excited when she saw a sleeping Emily in the backseat and couldn't wait for her to wake up. The whole ride back when Isobel was awake he kept explaining that she should call Emily mommy at all times because if she doesn't Emily will be sad. Isobel agreed to that.

They made several stops on the way so that Adam could inject her with GABA, the very same acid the doctors would find later in her hippocampus, and to make sure she wasn't going to wake up during the trip. He also kept in contact with her friends and texted them telling them she was on vacation. While watching her he had many times heard her friends nagging about her taking some time off and he decided to use that excuse to get a head start. When in Los Angeles he left Isobel in their new home with a hired nanny and then he drove to the nearest hospital. He carried her in and told the nurses she had fallen down the basement stairs and hit her head. He played the worried and panicked boyfriend that didn't want anything more than to get the love of his life help. They took her and began an MRI and soon realized that she had hit her head pretty badly and was in a coma. The coma wasn't expected but he could deal with that.

A week later she finally opened her eyes and he was so happy to meet them. Her gorgeous brown eyes, as he remembered them, were even more beautiful now. And she had lost her memory.

The nurse soon explained the amnesia and he spent the day trying to fill her with new memories. It went out perfectly even if she seemed a little distant, but she would learn to love him.

When they returned home it looked like Emily was familiar with the surroundings, which was the plan when he copied her house. Adam had put up photos of them together as a family which his friend had helped put together. He also told her a lot of made up memories in each and every room, none of which clicked. But then she told him she had vague memories of them making love which caused him to freeze. Did she remember that she tried to fight back or the beauty in the love making? He wasn't sure, but he was glad that she had tried to remember something. Adam was very happy now. He knew that she was going to love him soon and nobody could take her away from him.

* * *

><p>The team gathered at the precinct after what had been only a couple of hours of sleep. They had talked to the father, but he was definitely not their Unsub.<p>

"We visited the morgue and all the cuts on the throats indicated that the person who did this was not strong." Rossi said.

"So he's not a physically fit man, white, probably impotent." Hotch concluded.

"But what about those boys?" JJ asked. "Something wasn't right there. I think we should bring..."

JJ was interrupted by an officer entering the room.

"Sorry for interrupting but they've found another girl. She's alive and has been brought to the hospital."

"Morgan, JJ you go to the hospital and talk to her." Hotch ordered and the immediately rose from their chairs and drove towards the hospital.

They were guided to room 143 by a nurse and found the girl in the bed bruised with her parents by her side. When they entered the room the mother wiped away her tears and went to shake their hands.

"We were wondering if we could speak with your daughter."

"Just don't upset her." the mother said.

JJ approached the girl. She could see that the person who did this had been close judging by the scratch on her neck.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" JJ asked.  
>"They made me take of my clothes and then they made me take their penises in my mouth. They took sticks, rocks and a bottle and put it up my..." the girl didn't continue her sentence, instead she started to cry.<p>

She had said they. There was more than one who had done this which they hadn't considered.

"Do you know who did this?" JJ asked carefully not to upset the girl again, but it was the mother who answered in an angry tone.

"Of course we know who did it! It was those damn kids. Danny, Brian and John!"

JJ and Morgan looked at each other terrified. Those three boys who wasn't older than 10 had done all this. It all made sense. They could move around the isolated building without raising any suspicion. If they got caught being there they could easily play on their innocence. No one would think they would kill in that brutally way.

Morgan picked up his phone as he stepped outside the room and dialed Hotch's number.

"Agent Hotchner." a firm voice answered.

"Hotch, it's the kids. They are our Unsubs."

"You mean the ones you interviewed." Hotch asked surprised.

"Yes, the girl identified them. It makes sense, the cut was barely deep enough on the victims because our Unsub wasn't physically fit and he was impotent. None of them can have sex yet. And they get by without any suspicion."

"Yeah, we'll pick them up!" Hotch said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi reached the house of Danny and John. They knocked and a seven years old boy opened the door. He looked awful with bruises in his face and a black eye. The boys eyes fell to the floor when he saw who was standing there.<p>

"Is your brother in?" Hotch asked and John only nodded as an answer and began to walk inside.

They followed the boy upstairs to the room furthest away. Arguing voices could be heard and they only got stronger as they came near the door. It was Hotch who opened the door revealing an angry Danny and Brian.

"Excuse me, we're agents Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi from the FBI. We know everything you did to those girls."

"You don't know anything." Danny yelled still with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Yes we do. The last one you tried to kill got away." Rossi said noticing how the older ones gave the youngest a deadly glare.

"All because of Johnny boy. That little baby wouldn't let us teach her a lesson."

Both Hotch and Rossi were surprise by the level of coldness in his voice. He didn't show any signs of remorse.

"And what lesson would that be, Danny?"

"They thought they were better than us with their high grades, but they won't do no good being dead."

"Danny, Brian and John, we would like you to come down to the station."

Without saying anything the boys did as they were told and Hotch and Rossi could soon drive off for the police station. They were till astonished that their Unsubs were only kids. Small creatures that normally wouldn't hurt a fly. Danny was truly a sociopath, but they weren't sure about Brian since he hadn't talked yet. John hadn't talked either but they could see the guilt all over him and by the look of his face the others hadn't taken it easy with him after they missed their latest girl. John was probably the reason she was still alive.

* * *

><p><em>AN Now the case is kind of solved so you now what that means for the next chapter. That's right, the team will return to Quantico! _

_Oh and, that case has pretty much happened in real life! But those small boys didn't kill, they told the girls that they would though if they told anyone. The police got dragged in three years later when a girl decided to report it and they got caught. And the names are made up too!_

_Anybody has any ideas what Emily and Adam can occupy themselves with? Except those things I've planned..._ Please review or PM if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them:)

You can review anyways telling me what you thought about this very much rushed chapter:)


	10. She's gone?

_A/N I had some real trouble with this chapter. I was so unsure if I should have made it longer, but decided two take the rest that I've written to the next chapter. I'm not all to happy about how it turned out, but I decided to just publish it:) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She's gone?<p>

Emily entered the kitchen early in the morning and was met by the smell of pancakes. Both Adam and Isobel were already up and she was helping him to set the table.

"Good morning honey!" he said when he laid eyes on her and went up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

She wasn't use to the kissing yet, but she didn't want to pull back and make him said.

"What are we gonna do today?" she asked and forced a smile. Emily had absolutely no idea what they used to do or what they liked to do.

"Whatever you want to, sweetheart, but tonight I'm gonna take you out to that restaurant we were supposed to go to the day you fell." he said and when he saw Emily's confused look he added. "Oh, right, you don't remember. It's this little cute Italian place downtown. We had planned for this a week or so. Isobel is going to stay with the nanny."

Emily only nodded in response. This all seemed so new to her. Romantic dinners, kids, a day without doing anything. Some parts of her remembered a busy life, but maybe she remembered the days back when she was a preschool teacher. That must be it.

All of them got seated and began their breakfast. She didn't say much while eating. Probably because she didn't know what they should talk about. It would feel stupid to try to get to know him again and ask those personal questions. But if she did it might help her remember something or maybe learn something about herself. She had no idea if she had any other family or friends.

"Adam. Since I don't remember much can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Oh, of course honey. I totally forgot about that. Well I'm Adam Ferris and my very beautiful girlfriend is Emily Prentiss."

Emily blushed and looked down on her plate as he continued.

"We have a daughter, Isobel. My parents died when I was a kid and my brother, Jacob, is in prison for some kind of fraud."

"I'm so sorry." Emily said feeling kind of bad for dragging his family up.

"It's okay. I'm over my parents and I haven't had much contact with my brother, but he sent me a letter and wanted me to visit him."

"That's nice. Maybe I'll come with you so it won't be so hard." she said and moved her hand to place it on top of his. This was the first real intimate gesture she had made and it felt good.

Maybe she would get comfortable with him sooner than she thought. Adam's face lit up a little more too by her gesture and that made her feel better too.

"Can you tell me a little about my life?" she asked and bit her lip.

"Sure. Your mother is ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, but you haven't got any contact with her since she's out traveling or something and you never told me about your father."

This seemed so unfamiliar. She knew she should remember her mother, but she didn't remember Adam either and him she had seen every single day for years.

When they were done eating they put everything in the dishwasher and then they made themselves ready to go out. They had decided to go shopping together as a family. Emily got dressed in jeans and a red tank top with a pair of sneakers. They were comfortable but it didn't seem like her. She put some mascara on her long eyelashes and brushed her hair before exiting the bedroom where Isobel and Adam both stood ready to leave.

* * *

><p>The plane ride back was quiet. The whole team was shocked over the last case. It had been kids no older them 10 who had brutally assaulted and killed all the girls. They hadn't seen anything like that before and wasn't sure if they would ever do again. Hopefully not. It was good that Prentiss hadn't been cleared to accompany them and that she had decided to take a vacation during this case. Morgan wondered if she could handle cases like this in the future. Cases where women get raped or held captive for a longer period of time. But when they got back she would be fully rested and probably gathered all her thoughts. Yes when they got back she would be there. He had actually missed her the last week and he had looked forward to when this case was over so that he could see her again.<p>

Soon the pilot's voice came through the speakers telling them to buckle up because it was time for the landing.

Twenty minutes later his elevator reached their floor and he walked through the glassdoors and in to the bullpen. The place was empty so he put his bag at his desk and hurried up to Garcia's lair.

"Hey, baby girl." he said and was immediately met by a big hug.

"You're back!"

"Yes, is Prentiss back?"

"No, maybe she decided to stay a little longer."

"Maybe. Have you tried calling her?"

"No, and she stopped texting me like two days ago."

Morgan nodded and picked up his phone to call her, but it went straight to voicemail.

"It's off. When she told you that she was going to Los Angeles how did she sound?"

"Oh, ehm... She never called. I got a text just like you."

Now Morgan became worried. He had thought it was strange a two weeks ago when he'd only got a text, but it had sounded so much like Garcia had talked to her. Had they really been this stupid or was Emily really out on a vacation.

"So no one really talked to her? She only sent out texts?"

Garcia looked down at her hands guilt written all over her.

"Well, I guess. And I can't track her phone if it's off like you said."  
>A few minutes of silence followed but was broken by a squeak from Garcia.<p>

"Ooh! The therapist! The therapist!" she said and rose from her chair walking rapidly through the bullpen towards the elevators.

"What are you talking about Garcia?"

"Her therapist came to see me only a couple of days after Emily had gone away and she asked weird questions about it. Plus she was acting überly strange, like she knew something."

"But don't they have this patient confidentially thing going on?"

"Well yes they do, but this goddess can get anyone to talk."

"I don't doubt that." Morgan said quietly to himself.

They reached the therapist's room and stopped outside a room that read Julianne Martin. Garcia gave the door a hard knock and a female voice told them to come in. When the woman saw them she stood right up and walked towards a cabinett and pulled out a notebook.

"I've been expecting you." she said and place herself in front of her desk.

Both Morgan's and Garcia's jaws dropped. Maybe it would be easier to get her to talk than Morgan thought.

"You've been expecting us?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, you are here because of a patient of mine, Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Yes, but how did you know we were coming?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"She hasn't come back, right, and you have started to question if she really is on a vacation?"

"How did you..." Garcia began.

"You see I talked to Emily a couple of days before she went to that so called vacation and she told me something's that she knew I wouldn't tell anyone because of that confidentiality thing, but she did allow me to tell you when she disappeared and you came to me."

"Disappeared? Was she in danger?" Morgan asked, heart pounding faster by the minute.

"She was a victim of abduction and you think you got the guy. Well you did, but what Emily didn't remember until a couple of days before the trial was that Adam, Jacob's brother, was also there but escaped."

Both Morgan and Garcia gasped at this revelation and tears started to force themselves from Garcia's eyes. Morgan couldn't understand how Emily could know all this without telling them. Worst of all was that they had called and talked to Adam several times while searching for Emily and that the whole time he had been with her. He had fooled the all with his made up family life, but how did he fool the computer?

"Is she with him now?" Garcia asked scared.

"I believe so, yes."

"But what if she just needed a break. Why wouldn't this guy just run and hide since no one knew he existed. I mean how can you be so sure he took her?" Morgan said this time with anger.

"She visited Jacob who told her how fond his brother was of her and then after the trial she suspected that Adam had made contact with him and she got a hold of three letters all telling Jacob that he was coming for her. She wanted me to give you the letters because with them you may come a little closer to finding her. Here's the code." she said handing them a piece of paper.

Morgan saw read right now. Not only hadn't they known about the second guy, but the therapist hadn't told them until two weeks after her abduction. His first instinct was to jump the woman, but he had to control himself in front of Garcia. In the corner of his eyes he could see that Garcia was somewhere in the middle of breaking down in tears and anger. The anger won when she, to Morgan's surprise, jumped the woman herself.

"Why didn't you say anything? How is it that you just sat up here knowing what you knew and didn't help? You could've saved her!" she yelled and held a tight grip around the woman's neck. As much as Morgan liked this side of Garcia and wanted to do this himself he couldn't let Garcia go on.

"Baby girl, please let go!" he said pulling her away from her.

"Don't you think that I wanted to say something? Don't you think I sat here every day worrying about her. But I couldn't say anything. Emily would've killed me if nothing had happened or made sure I'd lose my job. But even if she did tell you I think Adam would've found away to get to her anyway."  
>The woman was in tears and Morgan couldn't help but feel pity for her. Emily had been smart. She had told the one person she knew couldn't say anything and this person would only help when the team came asking for it.<p>

"Why didn't she tell us?" Morgan asked.

"She didn't want the police protection and you to smother her again."

So she got herself kidnapped because she didn't want someone to look out for her. It did sound like Prentiss.

"But I seriously think you should head over to her apartment and read the letter. They will probably tell you a lot."

With that said the two agents hurried down to their floor where Hotch was in his office and the rest of them by Reid's desk talking and joking. Everyone rose immediately when they saw them and their faces held worry when they saw that Garcia was crying.

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she went to hug her crying friend.

"Hotch, you should probably get down here!" Morgan yelled and only seconds later he stood among them.

"Come on, tell us. Has something happened?" JJ tried again even more worried.

"Prentiss has been kidnapped… again." Morgan said and everyone's face turned to shock this time.

"How do you know? Wasn't she on a vacation?" Hotch asked.

"We talked to her therapist. You remember Adam Ferris, Jacob's brother, who we questioned?" he asked and when everyone nodded he continued. "Apparently he was with Emily all that time too, only he wasn't there when we got to him. And now he has come back for Emily."

"Oh my God..." JJ said putting a hand in front of her mouth.

"So how do we know that Adam has her?" Reid asked.

"Letters from him to Jacob. They are in Prentiss' safe so I figure our first step is to head over to her place. The therapist said that they would probably get us closer to where she is."

"I'll go with you. The rest of you stay here and wait." Hotch said and both of them walked out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p><em>AN And the team has found out so now the fun can begin;) Oh, and looks like Emily is growing closer to Adam. That's one for all you Prentiss/Ferris shippers who reads this;)_

_PLease review:)_


	11. An Italian restaurant!

**A/N Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I found myself having much more inspiration and excitement for my other story. If you haven't read that one I seriously recomend it^^ It's also Emily-centric with a bit of Morgan. And Emily falls in love in that one!:) **

**You will most definitely hate this chapter just so you know! My warning to you guys.**

**Oh, and I went in to the CM-chat to ask some questions and I actually got an answer. I asked if Emily would ever get herself a man and the writer answered: "I don't know. The last one drove a wooden stake through her stomach, so maybe she's taking a time out from men for a while." Thought I would let you guys know!**

**And now you may proceed reading!**

* * *

><p>An Italian restaurant!<p>

The restaurant was beautiful and Emily couldn't believe that she didn't remember this place. An Italian waiter led them to a small table in the corner and to her surprise she understood the Italian waiters when they talked to each other in their language. So she knew Italian at least, wonder what more language skills she carried.  
>It didn't take long for them to order, both of them wanting lasagna, and it seemed like they could really have a conversation. A day of shopping had really made their relationship better, almost like how a relationship should be. She didn't even think of pulling back when he kissed her and taking his hand during dinner seemed so normal. They even held hands while they were out shopping.<p>

When they had eaten their dinner and waited for the dessert Adam was acting a little bit more nervous. He didn't meet her eyes as much and he scratched his neck a little more than usual. Then when the waiter brought in the Strawberry covered chocolate cake he took her hand again.

"Emily, I had planned for all this the night of your fall. I know that you feel like the amnesia is causing this relationship all over again, but if there is one thing I've learned during your coma is that I can't imagine a life without you."

Emily watched him and knew where this was going even before he went down to one knee and pulled out the velvet box which held the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Emily Prentiss, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Emily was speechless. Even if they had been together for that long she couldn't help but to think that they were moving to fast. But she couldn't say no to those eyes and to such a lovely person. Any girl would be lucky to have him and he had chosen her. Even though she didn't love him now, she would learn to soon enough. They had already progressed to holding hands on the streets. So there weren't really any other choice.

"Yes. I would love to marry you." she said and his face lit up as he removed the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Everyone around them looked happily at them and people let out small 'aws'. Adam rose to his feet and gave her a long kiss on the mouth.

Morgan and Reid had found the letters and arrived back to the bullpen where everyone was waiting patiently. They hadn't read them yet because they wanted everybody gathered when they did. Morgan pulled the first one out of the enveloped at read it out loud.

They couldn't believe what it said. Emily had just weeks ago read this herself. She knew that Adam was going to come for her and he had to read about how Adam felt about the rape and his feelings about her. They all had a sick feeling in the pit of the stomach. When Morgan was done with the first letter everyone was quietly waiting for Morgan to continue with the next one. The next chapter was much worse. This was where they found out that Adam had watched her every move through cameras. This probably explained the mess at her house. She had looked for them all. Garcia couldn't take it anymore and ran off to the bathroom to empty her contents. The rest watched her as she ran, but no one decided to run after her since they wanted to hear the rest. They had learnt so far that he had bought a new house and that they were in L.A.

He was soon finished with that letter to and continued on to the third one which was a little thicker. He emptied the contents on the table and everyone gasped when they saw the pictures of Emily. Morgan started to read and the team noticed, just like Emily, how many pictures were gone.

"The sick son of a bitch." Rossi muttered under his breath.

Reid shifted uncomfortable at the sight of pictures showing Emily's naked body, but tried to focus on the words coming from Morgan's mouth. All the agents were filled with anger after hearing that Adam had sat in the same room as them and no one had even notices him. JJ had a lump in her stomach that didn't want to go away. Emily had known when they left that Adam could come after her at any time soon and she didn't let them help her. She had probably been filled with fear and no one even cared to find out what it was that bothered her so much. Sure they had noticed something off with her the last couple of days before their case, but they had let it go thinking that it was probably all because of the trial and wanted to give her time to heal. When Morgan was done reading a complete silence followed, besides Garcia's heels connecting to the floor returning from the bathroom. Her eyes was swollen from all the crying and she blamed herself like all the others, but she did it even more. It was she who had been here with Emily. She could've noticed that she'd been acting weird and insisted on Emily to come home with her. Garcia should have been smarter regarding the text she'd gotten and questioned why she didn't call. When the therapist came she could have easily pressured her to tell her when she'd acted weird asking for Emily. But Garcia didn't do any of these things and that's why she was to be blamed for all this.

"So she's in L.A." Morgan said finally.

"Obviously." Rossi agreed. "Can we assume that he will, or already has, send Jacob a letter? Or even visit him?"

"Maybe. Rossi and I will go to Texas and the rest of you'll go to Los Angeles, to the police department. Garcia can you look for all the properties under Adam's name and see if both of their names come up somewhere. But first of all, I'll have to talk to Strauss so we can make this our case. Wheels up in an hour."

Hotch left the group and took the elevator to the floor where Strauss had her office. He walked with determined steps and had an expression that matched those. Without any hesitation he knocked on her door and let himself in when she said he could. She rose from her seat when she saw him.

"Agent Hotchner." She said.

"I would like my team to get permission to search for Agent Prentiss who we believe got kidnapped about two weeks ago."

"Agent Prentiss? Are you sure?"

"Yes, and we are positive that it's Adam Ferris who has taken her to L.A."

"Ferris? As in a relative to that man who agent Prentiss was kidnapped by before? How can you be so sure?"

"We found out only today that his brother was in on it from the very beginning and we have read a couple of letters telling us that he would come for her. So two of us are going to visit Jacob and the rest will head for L.A."

"Agent Prentiss must be pretty stupid to be kidnapped twice in such a short time, but I know what an asset she is to this team and I will give you a month to get her back."

"Thank you, ma'am. And I would prefer if you didn't call my agent stupid again."

With those words he left. He was kind of surprised that it had been so easy with Strauss. If anything he would have thought that there wasn't enough proof that pointed to abduction, but maybe she was getting softer. Now they had a month to find her and with the best team in the world she would soon be returning home with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How much do you hate me? **

**Please review and let me know what you think about it. If you have any ideas, suggestions or requests feel free to PM me:)**


	12. So stupid!

**A/N I am so, so, so sorry for taking almost 2 months to update this! My mind was completely blank and I didn't know how to continue and I found I had more inspiration on my other stories. Sorry! **

**But here it is finally and I promise I will try my hardest to not keep you waiting this long ever again! **

* * *

><p>So stupid!<p>

The team sat on the plane to Los Angeles in silence. Everyone's minds were filled with worry about their friend and they couldn't understand how this could happen. They knew that Emily liked to keep things private, but for her to let herself get kidnapped was wrong on so many levels. So now they sat there 33 000 feet in the air almost afraid of speaking of their friend's stupidity. Because it truly was stupid of her to think that she couldn't tell them and then put her therapist in the corner like that. Normally they would review their case and discuss what they had, but the truth was that they didn't have anything except some letters telling them that she was in Los Angeles. JJ had gone to a lot of trouble making this a case and when provided the letters and the fact that Emily was a federal agent it soon became their case. Now that the shock of their friend being kidnapped was over all that was left was anger. Maybe not everyone felt like that, but many of them. The oldest ones felt disappointed with her. Like parents did with lying children. Reid felt a feeling of distrust, like he couldn't trust her to tell them the truth. There were plenty of times that she could have said something. Like in the middle of them doing paper work she could have said: 'Hey, guess what! Jacob had a brother who's coming after me.' If she would have said that they would have stopped all their work and helped her, but instead she decided to keep everything hidden and hope to get him without anyone's help.

The anger in Morgan was about to fume over. This could be noticed by the way he clenched his fist, the way he gritted his teeth and the way is eyebrows were formed. JJ was also somewhat angry. The two of them were angry for the same reasons. Emily had opened up to them, especially Morgan whom she'd told about every rape and had broken down in front of. JJ had talked down her nightmares and watched her fall back to sleep. Yes, the fucking nightmares.

"She screamed Adam's fucking name during a nightmare. How could I've been so stupid?" she said with anger clear in her voice.

She left the question of her own stupidity hanging open in the air with no need for anyone's answer. None of the agents were going to comment on it. Instead they just looked at her and then went back to whatever they were doing. They had made copies of the letters and put them in each file as evidence. Rossi and Hotch were rereading them like 20 times to get any closer to her location. So far they got the new house and that he was rebuilding it. Reid on the other hand had it memorized. The eidetic memory wasn't always that good. Now Reid had the exact words from Adam about how good he felt when he raped her in his head. This made Reid almost throw up every single piece of food he had in his stomach.

Everyone knew that they had to talk eventually about the case and Emily's actions, but that could wait. For now at least. At that moment every single one of them preferred the silence.

* * *

><p>The church bells chimed and the crowd all rose from their seats. When the bells stopped the music began. It wasn't the ordinary song which you would expect. In fact Adam had chosen the song he made Emily believe was theirs. Every couple should have one of them. First Isobel went down the aisle throwing rose petals to her sides. The church really was beautiful decorated with all the flower arrangement and the lights by the altar. They had done a fabulous job. Not they so much, but the planner.<br>His daughter stopped when she reached the altar and stood watching over the crowd. The crowd which contained neighbors and some random people he had chosen to come to this wedding. To Emily they all were old friends that she couldn't quite remember due to the amnesia. He could get her to believe almost everything without even a question being asked. Adam had been standing by the altar watching his daughter with happiness and he couldn't wait for his bride to come out. When she finally did he gasped for air by her beauty. She wore a white strapless dress which went all down to the floor. It was the most beautiful sight of her he had ever seen. Since they decided, more he decided, to have the wedding the same week he proposed she had chosen a simple dress, but it was still stunning. Especially with the bride who wore it. The wedding planner had done a hell of a job putting a wedding together this fast, but he just wanted to get it over with so that Emily could be his forever. Emily Prentiss would no longer be a Prentiss, she would be a Ferris. Adam had thought about changing the name so that no one would find them, but he needed their family name to live on. They would soon be making their own babies that needed to carry on the name.

Emily walked with small steps down the aisle. The crowd wasn't big but all of them were smiling widely at her. She was smiling too, but she was clearly nervous. When she reached the altar he took her hand and they stood before the priest. The music stopped and the crowd sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to..." the priest began to speak.

He concentrated on the priest, but glanced over at Emily from time to time giving her reassuring smiles. He could tell that she was a little unsure about this, but the fact that she had accepted his proposal, hadn't objected when asked if anyone did and was still standing beside him was good enough for him. Adam couldn't remember a time in his life when he was happier. The priest let him give his vows and then her.

"Emily… From the very first moment I saw you I knew I wanted you. I didn't think that I would be this lucky and that you would eventually love me back, but you did and for that I couldn't be happier. Three years ago when I first met you, you were supposed to love my brother, but he didn't treat you like a lady like I did. I treated you with respect and dignity and the day you looked with me with love in your eyes I knew I would have you. You are the most beautiful, loving and caring woman in the world and I am the luckiest man on earth. You'll be the perfect wife and the perfect mother to Isobel and I hope we will have more children to come." With that said he finished his speech and couldn't keep his eyes away from her lips that were calling for him. He let her go on with her speech.

"Ehm, Adam… I couldn't be happier right now. This is everything I ever wanted, you are everything I wanted. Loving, caring and most of all patient. I hope we'll live a long and healthy life together. I love you." She finished. Even though every word didn't seem sincere he was happy that she had spoken those words and made an effort.

His was well rehearsed and much longer the hers, simply because he was more sure about his feelings than she was. But he knew she was trying, he had heard her rehearse in front of the mirror and that showed just how serious she was.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest went on and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, the moment he had been waiting for during the whole ceremony. When they let go of each other he stroke some hair away from her face and said:

"I love you so much Emily!"

Her eyes met his and for a moment he thought he could see pure happiness in her eyes and all the uncertainty was gone. They walked together down the aisle with Isobel in front of them. They were going to leave Isobel with the nanny and go on their honeymoon where he knew they would make love for the first time since he'd brought her with him. He had tried before, but she hadn't been willing. Now, however, when they were married... No wife should say no to fill her husband's needs. So tonight it would happen. He would have her whole body to himself and there was no one there to stop it.

* * *

><p>Garcia called after two days in Los Angeles sounding hysterical.<p>

"Okay so you know that I have run Emily's face everywhere and I definitely thought that I was never to find anything, but then I found something and I'm so mad right now. I can't think clearly and it affects my job and I hate feeling like this. Furious, sad, lost and... and totally..."

"Garcia, please calm down!" Morgan almost yelled. "What is it you've found?"

"A wedding photo published this morning and the wedding took place yesterday in an unknown church. Oh, god I'm mad."

"Who has gotten married, babygirl?"

"Emily! He has married her and she looks happy. Emily looks freaking happy!"

The words made the whole team look at each other in confusion.  
>"That doesn't make sense. Why would they marry each other? Has Emily screwed us?" Rossi asked not completely sure if he believed his question, but he found it hard to think of any other reason for the marriage.<p>

"No, there's no way she would do that to us and we have the letters to prove it." Morgan pointed out.

"Why else would they marry each other? Happiness is hard to fake."

"What if she doesn't remember anything about him or her old life like some kind of retrograde amnesia." Reid suggested.

"Isn't that a long shot for him? I mean he has planned all this and isn't it very rare to get amnesia. You can't force it." Morgan said.

"Actually, scientific studies have shown that it's possible to force retrograde amnesia. If you get to much Gamma aminobutyric acid, Muscimol or glutamate N-methyl-D-aspartate into your hippocampus, some of which you can buy at your local pharmacie, online or find out in the forest." Reid said.

"So he has to have medical knowledge to know this?" JJ asked.

"Not necessarily, these things you can easily Google your way to, but it's most likely he's tried this out before to make sure that it actually works."

"Babygirl, can you look through hospital records in every hospital in L.A and see how many has been checked in with retrograde amnesia these past few weeks?"

"Already on it!"

The team sat in silence, the only sound was Garcia's tapping on her keyboard.

"Aha!" Garcia said all of a sudden breaking the silence. "So I've found four patients who have been checked in to the hospital when they suffered a blunt trauma to their head and the doctors say they had a high level of GABA in their hippocampus. Three of them..." there was a moment of silence before Garcia exclaimed. "Oh my god! Says here the fourth victim was checked in by her boyfriend, Adam Ferris."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done! What did you think? And noticed the reason I did on the "drugs" that can cause amnesia? GABA is short for Gamma aminobutyric acid if you didn't notice that... and you can find Muscimol in mushrooms... and the last one is normally used by bodybuilder's for their muscles. **

**I also have another multi-chapter idea, but I'm not so sure if I should post it since I'm already have three stories in working progress:P What do you think? Should I wait until I finish one of them or do you think I can handle one more?**

**Oh, and follow me on twitter if you like: ElizzaStone! Yes, I am begging for followers:P**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a line or two:)**


	13. The honeymoon!

**A/N Another chapter for you guys:) As you'll probably notice I'm having trouble with the team part. They always turn out a little too short, but I hope that will pick up in the next chapter:)**

**Happy reading:)**

* * *

><p>The honeymoon!<p>

The team all looked at each other not being able to understand why Adam would have been so risky checking Emily in by his real name and putting out a picture in the paper. He couldn't have thought that they would believe that Emily was on vacation forever. Sure it didn't lead them anywhere near where she was, besides Los Angeles which was a pretty big city, but they now knew about her condition and that he could possibly have bought a house in his own name. With the luck they'd been having, this search came back negative. Garcia found records of an Adam Ferris who sold his house only a few weeks ago, but after that he had vanished because he obviously remembered to use a fake name when he bought a new house. This way no one could trace her all the way. This was a clear sign of power. It was taunting them to see her face and know that she was so close. If only they had noticed her absents earlier they could have put her picture out there and the hospital would have called them. It was almost disturbing how well thought of this plan was.

"Garcia, can you look into every church in L.A to see if anyone with Adam's name has gotten married. I know that there are a lot of churches to go through, but we have nothing else."

"Yeah, boss-man, it is a hell of a lot of churches, but if it might possibly mean getting our friend home I will spend all my time on it."

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch said clicking the phone. "Okay so JJ and Reid, you two go to the hospital where Emily stayed and the one in the east part of town and talk to the nurses. Rossi, you call the paper and see if they received something traceable with the photo. Morgan and I will take the last two hospitals. Maybe some of the nurses saw something that we can use."

* * *

><p>Emily felt nervous going on a honeymoon with her new husband. They hadn't yet slept together and to be honest she wasn't sure if she was ready for it either. Even though they just got married and that he had been so good to her, there were always those things that didn't add up. She would see it in his eyes sometimes, the uncertainty and the doubtfulness when she would ask him something. Like the whole thing with not having a TV. He had explained that they didn't need a TV and that she had been the one to suggest that they'd get rid of it. Something about having too much stuff. Like she would live in the biggest house possible, but choose to get rid of the TV. If she would have said like she did, why not suggest moving to something smaller. Then there were the nightmares she'd been having. She, herself, did not understand them. They all were the same. She was tied to a bed and someone was beating her senseless, but the room was kicked in and two FBI agents, one black guy and a blonde female, entered the room and saved her. Never did she get to see the man's face, but she was always awoken from her own screams and Adam had been beside her holding her tight. She told him about it and he got so nervous, like he knew the reason for the nightmares. One thing she knew was that if she was having a nightmare every single night and always the same it had to have some meaning. It was these things that made her question Adam and she really needed to gain the trust before sleeping with him. So when they were riding in the car towards a cabin by Lake Tahoe she decided to ask the question that had been nagging her.<p>

"Adam..." she began to get his attention and when he looked at her smiling she continued.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up on this day of all, but I really need to get it out of my system."

"Sure, what is it honey?"

"I don't think that you are telling me everything. I know my nightmares can't just be out of the blue. Did something happen to me?"

"Why would you think that, sweetie?" he said and squeezed her hand, leaving one hand on the steering wheel.

"I saw it in your face. When I told you about my nightmares you looked... almost nervous. What happened?"

Adam drew a deep breath before answering.

"It was before you and I were dating. You were kidnapped and beaten pretty badly. You were gone a whole day."

Emily nodded and looked out the window. Although, she wasn't entirely sure if he was lying or telling her the truth she let it go for now. The experience must have been really traumatic for her to suffer from nightmares more than three years later. Telling him that she didn't believe in the TV story wouldn't happen, though. How could she do that to him? If something odder would happen with him, then she might bring it up, but not on the happiest day of his life. At least that's what he told her and by the looks of it, it was true. Emily thought for a second how she had become so good at reading people, but being a teacher probably taught you some things about that. These thoughts stopped when they came to an unexpected stop. She had been so busy thinking that she didn't realize they were there. The place was truly beautiful with a full view over the lake. They walked towards the small cabin and when they were just about to walk inside she found herself being lifted from the ground, bridal style.

"We must follow tradition." he said and gave her a slow kiss on her mouth.

She forced a smile onto her lips, but she wasn't in a mood to follow some stupid tradition. It was 9 pm and she knew that he would carry her straight to the bed, his tongue told her so. Unfortunately she was right, because only a few minutes later he placed her down on the bed. Emily had never been this nervous in her entire life, what she remembered of it anyway. Her heart was beating really fast as if it was going to explode and she felt uncomfortable as he placed kisses down her neck. She didn't know why she closed her eyes at the feeling, but there was something in them she didn't like.

Her husband continued pulling her dress off revealing her white lace bra and matching lace panties. She swallowed hard as he started to kiss her down towards her breasts and she just wanted it to stop. She didn't feel ready yet.

"Honey," she started nervously. "Why don't we take things a little slower? We can just lie here in the bed together and talk."

His kisses stopped abruptly and he looked deep into her eyes with lust reading all over his face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked concerned pulling her against his chest.

"I just... I don't know if I ready quite yet. Let's talk a little and then maybe."

"Alrighty, what do you want to talk about?" he asked and she snuggled further into him actually finding herself liking his embrace.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"A story?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yes, a story. I need to think for a while and I love your voice. There was this story that I think I remember reading as a child. The little match girl, do you know that one?" she asked and she could feel her husband's body tense at the question, but he soon relaxed again.  
>"Sure, honey. I'll tell you that one. 'Once upon a time there was this little girl...'" he began and she listened to his, quite sexy voice telling her the saddest story she knew.<p>

Maybe that story would be quite the turn of, but Emily felt her stomach tingling with butterflies. For some kind of reason she was really happy being there in that cabin embraced by the man she had married hours ago. He even told the story with feeling and that only made her like him even more. He really tried his best to please her. So what if the TV story was a bit odd, he was still the greatest man she'd ever met. That she could remember anyway. But if anyone else was better she wouldn't have been with Adam for so long.

When he finally came to the end of the story Emily was glistening with tears and she leaned up to kiss him, tongue brushing against his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly gave her.

"I think I'm ready now" she said between kisses with a smile on her lips.

He flipped her over so that she was lying on her back and so that he could continue where he left off. Only this time, she was enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes she will have sex with Adam... Was it a mistake that I didn't do it graphic enough and that I decided to end the chapter before the actual act? **

**Aren't you happy that she started to doubt him? And did you make the story connection?:P**

**Please review and let me know what you think and how you would like this to turn out:D**


	14. Speed!

Speed!

Reid and JJ arrived at the hospital after 30 minutes of driving. It was the hospital where they knew Emily had once been. The place was pretty much crowded, but still unbelievable silent. They walked up to a woman in the reception who just got off the phone.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked and the agents were quick to show their badges.

"I'm special agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid and we're with the FBI. We would like to ask you a couple of questions about an ongoing investigation about a kidnapping."

"Oh, sure. What is it about?" the woman asked concerned.

"Do you remember this guy coming and dropping off a woman here?" Reid said handing the woman a picture of Adam.

"Oh, yes, of course. He checked his girlfriend in after she'd fallen down the stairs and hit her head. Poor guy stayed by her side the entire time. They were a very cute couple and had a sweet daughter too."

"Daughter?" JJ asked.

"Yes, it was his little girl, but she called the woman mommy."

"You seem to remember a lot, but it's a pretty big hospital."

"But I would have to say that it was a special case since the woman lost her..." the woman trailed off, but whether she realized where this was going or that she'd probably broken the rules by discussing her patient without any idea about why they wanted to know this much about her they didn't know.

"Ma'am?" Reid asked trying to get her attention.

The nurse remained quiet for awhile obviously thinking about something. When she snapped out of it she let out a sigh before talking again.

"She wasn't his girlfriend huh?"

"I'm afraid not. She's a federal agent and she was kidnapped around the time she was admitted to this hospital from D.C. Did they leave an address?"

The nurse lit up at this because she knew in fact that he had. "Yes. Hold on a sec." she said and rummaged through some papers before finding the right one. "Hah! Here it is! Oh, dear... It says here that they live in D.C."

JJ took the paper from the nurse and looked at the address her eyes widening. "It's Emily's address."

"Of course it is. He's messing with us." Reid stated with a sigh.

JJ found herself very frustrated. This man had always been two steps in head of them. She knew that Emily hadn't remembered Adam from the beginning and she also knew that when she found out Adam had known that Emily wouldn't tell anybody because that was the kind of person Emily was. Their friend hadn't been wanting to worry the rest and therefore she chose to bait herself. Emily had probably thought that she would suffer through torture and rapes, but instead she was now married to the man without any knowledge of her previous friends. She didn't even realize that she needed help.

Reid thanked the woman and they left together hoping that the next hospital could tell them a little more.

* * *

><p>They were finally back from their honeymoon after two days. It had actually been surprisingly great. They had gone walking by the lake and stayed up late talking by an open fire where they later made love for the second time. Through all these questions she had actually learned to like Adam a little more. He was kind, caring and really good-looking. It wasn't often you would meet a guy like that and maybe she might as well stick with him. She had promised herself when she'd agreed to the wedding that she would grow to love him and it was actually true. The love for him grew bigger by the minute, but then it came. A subject she'd actually been expecting since he had been so fast with the wedding and everything seemed to pass by in lightning speed. It was when they were snuggled up on the couch, Isobel playing on the floor and the two of them watching intently.<p>

"We should make our own baby."

She nearly choked on her own breath even if it was expected. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't say no to him by some strange reason. Maybe it was her subconscious who told her so, but something inside her knew that she wanted to please him. He was her husband.

"Well..." she started. "Isn't that a little soon?"

"Soon? God no! We have been together for three years and your biological watch is running out. It's almost too late."

Emily knew he was right. This was her last chance to get a baby with Adam, but why couldn't she do it. She made up a plan in her mind how to both agree to a baby, but never being able to get one.

"Sure, honey, you're right!" she said and kissed him on his cheek.

He pulled her tighter into his embrace and she liked the warmth of his body.  
>Their plan for the day had been to stay at home the whole day and spend it with each other since they had been gone from Isobel two days. Emily rose from her seat however, suddenly feeling the urge to do something.<p>

"Can't we go for a ride?" she suggested. "I think we should do something."

Isobel jumped of the floor and smiled widely liking the idea her mommy came up with. Adam rose from his seat and sighed.

"I guess we can... If that's what you want, darling." he said kissing her softly on her mouth.

Shortly they were all seated in the car and drove off. They hadn't exactly got a goal in mind, but they enjoyed being somewhere else than at home. Soon Adam turned in to a parking lot by Emily's request. She needed to go to the store and pick up some food they were missing because she had decided to make them dinner that night. This store was particularly hard to find her way in, but she managed to get most of it. When she walked out she could've sworn that she saw the man from her dreams, but then the only thing she could see was the back of a black SUV and she shook her head at her own imagination. She spotted Adam and the car and entered it. She was immediately met by a kiss from Adam before he drove off. The speed of the car was suddenly increasing and she found the car going in circles, turning into roads where she was pretty sure their home wasn't.

"You're going the wrong way." she stated. "And fast too."

"Oh, yeah... I just want to enjoy the city." he said giving her a smile.

"I want too, but in this speed? Why don't we just go home?"

"Sure, we will... It's just..." he began glancing in his rearview mirror. "We will."

But Adam continued to drive in circles, way too fast, but still stopping at every red light.

"We should get a new car."

* * *

><p>Morgan and Hotch had left the last hospital and both of them had said the same. Anonymous man dropped the women off only to come back and check on them later. The women had only been out for 6 hours before they woke up and didn't have a clue about what had happened. They now knew that he had tested his method on others and really made sure that they had lost their memory before making Emily lose hers.<p>

So they were driving back towards the police station when Morgan spotted the familiar figure.

"Emily!" he said startling Hotch. "Turn around, Hotch. That's Emily walking through the parking lot."

Hotch made a u-turn and headed back in time to see their very own Emily Prentiss loading in groceries into a car and then getting herself in.

"You're right. That's her." Hotch said following the red car.

They soon noticed that Adam knew he was being followed since the speed increased and the fact that they seemed to be going in circles. The worst part of it was that he was good at it. Hotch found it hard to keep up with him as he turned in almost every crossroad and he would drive past cars so that it was at least two cars between them and often he would choose places to do that with a lot of red cars making it hard to tell which was the right one.

"Emily should start to question him after this. Wonder what he'd tell her, driving like a crazy person." Morgan said.

"Don't worry, Morgan. We're not gonna lose them." Hotch said.

"Sure..." he said while dialing Garcia's number.

"Tell me some good news, hotstuff." Garcia's voice came on the phone.

"We need you to follow a car for us. Hack into every road camera and put out road blocks." he began and then continued with telling her the license plate number and what the car looked like.

They continued to follow the car for about 10 minutes, the car being three cars in head of them, before the car turned into a gas station and that's when they saw that the car didn't have the right number.

"It's not them." Hotch stated.

"We've lost her. Again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So close! But maybe they'll get closer to finding her with this? **

**Please review!:) (that second exclamation point was totally an accident)**


	15. Mommy's a little angry!

**A/N I don't know what happened, but I got hit with some weird inspirational flow! Whatever that is! Didn't think I would update a single chapter until next weekend, but then I got on a train and my fingers got their own life. Seriously, I hadn't intended on taking it in this direction. The chapter wrote itself! But I think many will like the first part:D And I'm happy about it!**

**So enjoy... there will be a little bit fighting:D**

* * *

><p>Mommy's a little angry!<p>

Adam had recognized that black man from the night Emily had been found and his brother got arrested. The other man he first saw at his brother's trial and on the news. He noticed them almost immediately when they started to drive after him. His first thought had been that they had been quick figuring out that she was in L.A, but the second was that they couldn't get her back. Not now when everything was going so great. So he started to drive away from it far above the speed limit, but he didn't care. Emily cared, though. You could tell that she got a little scared about how fast they were going and because they seemed to go in circles. Adam tried to calm her down, but when that didn't work he decided that the only way to lose them was to buy a new car so after placing himself in a mass of red cars like his own he smiled smugly when he noticed that the black SUV followed the wrong one and he could drive safely to the car shop. Emily was quick to jump out of the car when it came to a stop and she slammed the door shut. He could notice that she was mad and he didn't like it. He watched her as she walked rapidly into the store next to the shop. She'd always had a thing for chocolate.

While she was gone he made a deal with the car shop owner that got him his own car sold and bought a new one. This time he went for a black car. He was just signing of some papers when Emily came back, taking Isobel in her hand and leading her to their new car. She still looked pissed when she got into the car, followed shortly by Adam. They drove in silence the first couple of minutes, Adam thinking about what to say.

"Please talk to me, sweetie." he tried.

"Don't you 'Sweetie' me." she snapped.

"But... Can you at least talk to me?"

"Not here! I don't want Isobel to hear me yell."

Oh, yeah, she was really angry and even though Adam didn't want her to yell at him he wanted to hurry home because then they would at least talk, and hopefully more. Angry sex was considered the best. So he made it his mission to arrive home as soon as possible, which this day meant 10 minutes earlier than what they normally would do. Emily repeated what she'd done by the car shop and immediately headed inside when they pulled up the driveway. Adam was left with the groceries and Isobel. They walked inside together.

"Is mommy angry?" she asked pouting her lips.

"Just a little. You can stay down here and I'll go upstairs and talk to her."  
>Isobel nodded and Adam walked slowly up the stairs towards their shared bedroom where he found Emily pacing the room.<p>

"Sweetie?" he said softly.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Adam? Are you fucking insane?" she yelled. "And don't fucking 'Sweetie' me. I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"Like hell I'm mad! Do you know what could have happened if we crashed? Do you? And with Isobel in the backseat! You could've gotten us all killed!"

"I said I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say?" Adam said and walked towards her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You lost that right when you tried to get us killed." she screamed.

"I didn't try to get you killed!" Adam said back, raising his voice so it matched her volume.

"Then what do you call that stunt you pulled earlier? If you think I'm gonna forgive you, you are sadly mistaken. Fucking idiot!"

SMACK! Right on the left side of her face leaving a big red mark. It was the same reaction he was having every time Erica was yelling at him and that time when Emily had been tied up. All the same reactions. It's just that he hated when people called him names, hell he hated when they yelled at him too, but he had been able to control himself. Calling him idiot had just drawn the last straw. It had been the same with his father and mother.

If Emily had been mad before, she was furious now.

"What the fuck?" she yelled at him.

"Oh, honey, I'm so, so sorry." he said and he actually meant it. He knew he'd crossed the line.

"No, thank you." she said surprisingly soft this time.

"Yes, thank you for knocking some fucking sense in me." she said, this time with the same old raised voice. "I don't think I can stay here right now."

Emily went to the closet and retrieved a bag, packing it with the most important stuff. Adam watched her, fuming up inside. It was just like that time with Erica. But this time he tried to stay calm.

"Aw, come on, sweetie. I didn't mean to, honestly..." he tried and that actually got her to turn around to face him.

"You want honesty, huh? I only said yes to your proposal because I felt bad for you since you took care of me, I haven't grown to love you, I don't want a baby with you and I think that you are full of shit with your crap about the TV and your story about my nightmares. I didn't believe a word you said and now I'm thinking that I didn't accidently fall down the stairs and hit my head. No, I think it was a case of an abusive fucking boyfriend and it all turned out great when I lost the memory too. You could start all over and no one would press charges. You were just playing the part of a worried boyfriend. You played your part well, but guess what... I can see right through you now."

"So what are you saying?" he said stepping dangerously close to her.

"That I was stupid enough to stay with you when I first woke up! People don't just lose their memory from slipping on the stairs. You're just a big, fat liar and I'm gonna do all in my power to remember what you did to me and I swear to god I will press charges!"

BANG! A left hook hit her right on her jaw, sending her straight to the floor. Why did she have to do that? Everything was going so well and she just had to say those things to him. Those awful words coming from her pretty mouth. He didn't really care about the tears forming in her eyes. She was going to the police to say that he was abusive husband. That had been a lie. He loved her so much and for her to just turn against him because of him driving too fast... It disgusted him.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" he said standing over her.

She was back on her feet after seconds.

"Don't you ever fucking hit me again! I'm your wife goddammit! You just don't go around hitting your wife! Just all the more reason for leaving you."

"Hah! You leaving me? I don't think that you actually would! The only thing I've done was to teach you a lesson. You don't talk to your husband like that. Now I'm gonna go downstairs and cook some dinner and you stay here and think about what you've said. I'll be waiting for an apology downstairs." he said and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"You got to be kidding me right?" she asked, but he had already closed the door and locked her inside. She needed to be taught how to treat her husband.

* * *

><p>The first hit had taken her by surprise. She had been fuming up inside and probably said some harsh things, but she had been so scared back in the car. And then they had been changing cars in the middle of everything too, which was just so confusing to her.<p>

When he'd hit her it all just became clear. She didn't love him and she ended up telling him everything. Every little doubt she had about him and the all new theory; that her fall wasn't an accident.

Then the second blow hit her right on her jaw, making her fall to the floor. This was it! He had really hit her and she wasn't going to stay with him after that. But now she found herself locked inside the bedroom, expected to think about what she'd said and then to apologize. Like that was ever gonna happen. She hadn't done anything wrong, he had and she wasn't sorry. But what if she didn't? Would she stay here forever? Locked inside the bedroom until she told him how sorry she was. Maybe she should just forgive him. Everybody can lose their temper sometimes, hell even she did. Although, she didn't give him bruises.

She put a hand on her jaw and pressed lightly. It would definitely show tomorrow. Maybe this was just a one time deal. He wouldn't hit her like this again, would he? So she should obviously just forget about it for now. It wasn't that easy to just get away from a marriage. There were these papers both would have to sign and everything and didn't she say in God's house that she was going to live with Adam 'til death do us part'.

Emily sighed and walked over to the door.

"Adam!" she yelled. "Look, just open up, I'm sorry."

It took all the power in her body to speak those words. She wasn't sorry after all.  
>Soon she heard steps walking up the stairs and the door opened. Adam threw himself around Emily's neck and started kissing her everywhere making her slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't ready for this kind of affection right after their big fight.<p>

"I'm sorry too, sweetie. I love you and I hate fighting with you." he said in between kisses and then he parted from her, looking straight into her big, brown eyes. "We good?"

Emily only nodded in response. She swore to herself that if he ever laid a hand on her again, she wouldn't think twice before leaving him.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Hotch rushed into the police station where the rest of the team sat.<p>

"We saw Emily!" he said.

"What?" JJ asked shocked.

"We saw her jumping into a car with Adam. We followed them for a while, but we lost them." Hotch told them.

"But good news are, we got his license plate number and if Emily's still in there she would be furious about the reckless driving."

Morgan actually smiled when he said this. He knew his friend and she would never be okay with that which means that they would probably have a fight and eventually she would see through him. Garcia called minutes later letting them know that he had left the car at a car shop and they had a new car now. A black one with a new license plate. And that's where it stopped for now. They had to hack into some road cameras around the area of the car shop so that they could find the new car. They had to been passing a couple of them and this was the best chance they had to find Emily.

"What did you find at the hospitals?" Morgan asked after hanging up on Garcia.

"Adam checked her in by his name, but he gave them Emily's address in D.C." JJ said.

"What? That son of a bitch! He knew we'd come looking for us here. He is taunting us!"

"Exactly what we thought." JJ agreed. "So he sat by her every day, had this story about her falling down the stairs and was acting like a concerned boyfriend. And Isobel was with him."

"Of course! Why haven't we thought about that earlier. Of course he would bring her. They would be the perfect little family. Called Jacob's sister?"

"Yes, told us that she didn't know anything else than that Adam had kidnapped 'the fed' again and wanted Isobel to come with them. Apparently he threatened her too."

Morgan sighed from frustration. Now their only hope was that Garcia would find something on their only lead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN It was never intended that he should hit her, but once a monster always a monster right? He is known for having trouble with women badmouthing him:) And I hope you didn't get disappointed with her forgiving him! But trust me, there will be more!**

**Review and let me know what you think:)**


	16. Can I help you?

**A/N So, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been crazy lately. But I'll update all of my stories this weekend:) Check out my covers for Bloody Sunday and The Collector... I'm gonna make covers for all of my stories:) **

**Now you can enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Can I help you?<p>

Garcia's voice was almost hysterical when she came on the line again.

"I've found the second car! I've found it. So I followed this black car that I saw them step into and it has been driving to the east of L.A. So I've narrowed it down to only a couple of kilometers' radar and I will send this to you... now!"

And just as she said it every phone went off and they could see the circle in which Emily most certainly was.

"There were no surveillance in that circle and that's why I know they are there because they did not come to the next traffic cam."

"Great job Garcia! We will patrol in that area. I and Rossi will go in one car, Reid and JJ in one, Morgan in one and some local police officers will take two cars."

When Hotch was done with giving out orders each agent headed for their cars. The drive wasn't very long and soon they found themselves driving among a bunch of beautiful houses with white picket fences.

It was three hours later when one of the police officers spoke through the radio telling them that they'd found the black car in question. It was two blocks from where Morgan was, four blocks from where Hotch and Rossi were and six blocks from where JJ and Reid were. Morgan parked his car across the street so that he had a good view over the house. In the rearview mirror he could see one of the police cars parked by the end of the street and then Hotch and Rossi pulling up beside it. They had decided not to storm the place since they had no idea what state Emily was in and what Adam might do. So they decided to just watch the house for a little while, planning out a strategy. There wasn't any risk that they would run away any time soon.

So far they couldn't see any movements inside the house and the bottom floor looked pretty dark.

It must have been an hour later when movement could be seen through the kitchen window. He'd recognize her from anywhere and all he wanted was to go in and take her home, but it wasn't that simple. They needed to know more before barging in. He watched as Adam wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and kissed her on the cheek, whereas Emily moved slightly away and walked towards the living room, placing herself on the couch. She didn't look in love, but he was proved wrong when Adam sat beside her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, turning out into a full-blown make-out session as they slowly lie down and his hands was roaming over her body. Morgan felt the sudden urge to vomit and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hotch, they're going to have sex if we don't storm the place." Morgan said over the radio, sounding more panicked than he intended to.

"You know that's not smart, Morgan. If we go in now, we don't know what he'll do. If we call for back-up and storm the place Emily can get in the line of fire because she will want to protect who she thinks is her husband."

Morgan knew that what Hotch said was right, but he couldn't stand seeing his partner this exposed. Therefore, he decided not to watch, just send them a few quick glances from time to time to see when it was over. And they were eventually. 20 minutes later he saw that Emily was sitting in her bra and panties, working on her pants. Adam had just gotten his boxers on and pulled his pants back on, giving her a kiss on her mouth before he walked out of there. Morgan had noticed her flinch as the man pecked her lips and that worried him some. She had looked happy on the wedding picture, but maybe something had changed.

When Emily was done getting dressed she remained seated on the couch, resting her head in her hands.

It didn't take long until Adam came back into the room and gave her a kiss before saying something. Then the most wonderful thing happened. The thing they'd been waiting for. Adam left the house and drove away. Morgan remained in his car for 10 minutes before he picked up the radio.

"Adam has left. I'm going in." Morgan said.

"Just be careful, we don't know what she's like." Hotch said, but Morgan was already out of the car walking towards the front door.

He rang the bell and it only took a few seconds for her to open. When she did she was quiet first before she snapped out of it.

"Can I help you?" she asked, biting her fingernails. Some things never changed.

"Yes, my name is Derek Morgan and I'm with the FBI." he said, showing his badge. "I would like to speak to you about Adam."

"Adam? What about?" Emily asked nervously.

"May I please come in and I'll explain everything, okay?"

She nodded and opened the door for him to walk inside. This was the first step and he had made it through smoothly. He sat down on the couch while she went to get coffee.

"So what's up with Adam?" she asked as she handed him a hot cup of coffee.

"We have reasons to believe that Adam is involved in a kidnapping." he said and Emily burst out in laughter, a reaction he hadn't expected.

She soon realized that her reaction had been strange as she put a hand over her mouth and stopped laughing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but I hardly believe that Adam would do such thing. First of all, I haven't seen a kidnapped person in here and second, he has been with me ever since I came out of my coma."

"You've been in a coma?" Morgan asked, pretending he didn't know anything about this.

"Yeah, and my husband has been nothing but good to me ever since. He can't be involved."

"I'm afraid the evidence says he is."

"You might as well just look through the whole god damn place and I swear you won't find anything." Emily said, starting to raise her voice.

"I think I'll take a quick look." Morgan told her and rose from the couch.

If he could get a good look through this place he might be able to spot some potential weapons and escape route. They would also know how many rooms there were and which room was whose. Then they could plan to get her out of there because he knew she wouldn't believe him if they told her that she was the one Adam took. But when Morgan spotted the big bruise on Emily's shoulder he couldn't pretend anymore.

"Emily, what happened to your shoulder." he asked angrily.

"What? Oh, that... I fell." she brushed off.

"Don't give me that crap." Morgan said and for a while he forgot all about why he was here and he was actually talking to the old Emily Prentiss.

"Why do you care anyway?" she said, stopping to look at him and he could see the anger in her eyes.

"That's it! I'm taking you out of here." he said, taking a hold of her wrist and started to drag her down the stairs.

"Let go of me. You don't know what you're talking about." she screamed at him.

"God, Emily... Can't you see it? You're the one Adam kidnapped! He put you in a coma and made you lose your memory so that you would forget all about us."

"Get out!" she said. "Get out of my house! I won't have people come in here and say these sick things about my husband." she said and started to push him to the door while he tried to drag her with him. "You'll want to get out of here before he returns because there is no say in what he'll do if he sees you."

Morgan didn't need any more than that to let go of her and willingly step outside.

"I'll be back." He promised her, but he wouldn't really leave since he had his car parked there.

"I expect no less." Emily said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Emily flinched as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and those soft lips touched her cheek. She couldn't help but still be angry over the way he had slapped her around so she pulled away and walked over to the sofa. The dishes just had to wait for now.<p>

"Emily, I thought we talked this through. You know I didn't mean to hurt you and that you need to forgive me. Let's just kiss and make up, alright?"

"No, it's not alright! Can't you understand that what you did..."

"Can't you understand that when a husband wants to make love to his wife she should let him?"

Emily snorted before saying: "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just..." he began, placing a kiss on her lips. "You are so..." The kiss went deeper. "God damn sexy when..." His tongue slid across her lips and she let him in. "When you're angry."

He explored her mouth with his tongue while he pushed her down on the sofa and his hands were roaming over her body.

"I'm not in a mood for this right now Adam." she tried, but he ignored her starting to unbutton her blouse.

"Just go with me, honey. I'll get you in the mood."

For some kind of reason he managed to persuade her with that, but she never got in the mood and afterwards it hurt so badly. It felt wrong too and did nothing but add to her anger. She let him kiss her even if she flinched a little and then she watched him walk away. When did things get so bad? She was supposed to love him and she had been really close to doing so. When she finished putting her clothes back on she sighed deeply and rested her head in her hands. Soon Adam emerged from upstairs and announced that he was going out for a while.

"I love you, honey." he said and gave her a kiss before he left.

She remained sitting on the sofa, somewhat paralyzed. Others would have struck her as scared, but she wasn't exactly, even if her eyes currently showed that emotion. The feeling was a bit confusion and also uncertainness. She had absolutely no idea of what to do with her husband and she was confused over how he could at one point be the loving husband and the next be that cruel, demanding son of a bitch.

An unexpected knock on the door moved her from her thoughts. They never got visitors so she had no idea who it could be. She opened the door cautiously and was met by a tall, black man who for some kind of reason looked very familiar.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my name is Derek Morgan and I'm with the FBI."

That's probably why she recognized him. Agents have to be on the TV at some point, but they hadn't got a TV. Maybe the papers then.

"I would like to speak to you about Adam."

Emily paused for a second, her mind going miles per hour thinking about what they would want with Adam. Sure he had hit her, but the FBI wouldn't be here for that. She didn't even report it.

"Adam? What about?" Emily stuttered.

"May I please come in and I'll explain everything, okay?"

She nodded slowly and let him in. Her legs were shaking due to nerves and she was biting her nails. She guided him towards the sofa while she went to get him some coffee. While waiting for the coffee she placed her hands on the counter and supported almost all her weight on them. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and it seemed to work because when she had poured two cups of coffee she was calm and ready to be questioned. The man who'd introduced himself as Derek Morgan accepted one of the cups of coffee while she asked him the question she wanted answer to.

"So what's up with Adam?"

"We have reasons to believe that Adam is involved with a kidnapping." he said and Emily burst out in laughter.

She really couldn't help but to do so at this ridiculous accusation, but by the man's expression she realized how she had reacted and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughs.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but I hardly believe that Adam would do such thing. First of all, I haven't seen a kidnapped person in here and second, he has been with me ever since I came out of my coma."

"You've been in a coma?" the agent asked, concerned.

"Yeah, and my husband has been nothing but good to me ever since. He can't be involved."

"I'm afraid the evidence says he is."

"You might as well just look through the whole god damn place and I swear you won't find anything." Emily said, starting to raise her voice. She was really getting frustrated about him not giving up.

"I think I'll take a quick look." he told her and rose from the couch.

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed before getting up from the sofa. This man was persistent at finding someone held against its will here, but he wasn't going to find one. When they were done downstairs she started climbing the stairs when his voice stopped her, sounding angry this time.

"Emily, what happened to your shoulder?"

Fuck! She had totally forgotten about that.

"What? Oh, that... I fell." she lied, but she didn't know if he believed her.

"Don't give me that crap." The agent said even more angrily.

"Why do you care anyway?" she said, stopping to look at him, trying his best to shoot him daggers.

"That's it! I'm taking you out of here." he said, taking a hold of her wrist and started to drag her down the stairs.

"Let go of me. You don't know what you're talking about." she screamed at him, trying her best to get his hands of her, but he was stronger.

"God, Emily... Can't you see it?" he said, suddenly stopping. "You're the one Adam kidnapped! He put you in a coma and made you lose your memory so that you would forget all about us."

"Get out!" was the only thing she could squeeze out. "Get out of my house! I won't have people come in here and say these sick things about my husband." she said and started to push him to the door while he tried to drag her with him. "You'll want to get out of here before he returns because there is no say in what he'll do if he sees you."

That wasn't to sound so much like a threat, more like a warning because she knew that Adam would be out of his mind furious if he saw that the FBI was here.

"I'll be back." he said.

"I expect no less." Emily said before slamming the door in his face.  
>She leaned back to the door and sank to the floor. The agent had told her that she was the one who was kidnapped, but that couldn't be right. Adam was her husband and they had been together for a really long time so none of it made sense. No, he had her mixed up with someone else.<p>

She was startled when the front door suddenly tried to open, but she was blocking it. She moved quickly away to let her husband in.

"What's the matter, honey?" he asked when he saw the look on her face. It was probably obvious that she was in the middle of some serious thinking.

Emily wasn't sure if she should tell Adam about the visit. Who knew how he would react. He could totally lose it and beat the shit out of her or he would use sex and compliments as a distraction. She didn't really know him anymore and she never knew where she stood with him. Trying to think of some good reason to why she had been sitting in front of the door and why she had that look upon her face she bit her fingernails.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just exhausted and needed to sit." she said laughing nervously.

He narrowed his eyes as if he didn't believe her, but he said nothing more to it and pulled her in for a hug instead.

"Oh, honey, you should rest. But first we'll eat. I've brought home Chinese."

Emily smiled against her husband's shoulder and nodded before they parted. Their eyes met and he kissed her on the tip of her nose. For a moment she couldn't understand how she could doubt Adam. The love in his eyes was obvious and she felt a little guilty for being so disgusted by him for a moment.

"That's great, sweetie. I'll go get Isobel and then we'll eat." she said and headed up the stairs.  
>The dinner was nice. They found a lot to talk about and laughed together. Suddenly everything about her previous visitor was forgotten, but at one time when she looked out the window she could see the agent sitting in a car across the street. When Emily saw it she just rolled her eyes and got back to enjoying the conversation with her family.<p>

As soon as they'd eaten up Adam went to their bedroom while was going to put Isobel to sleep. Isobel always wanted to have a story read to her and today she wanted to hear Sleeping Beauty. After the second page Isobel interrupted the story.

"What did your friend want?"

"My friend?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah, agent... Morgan. Black and bald remember?" Isobel said smiling.

"He wasn't my friend, he was from..."

"But he was, remember? You know when we were at aunt Stephanie's cabin you cried because you missed him and I got to give him a note."

Emily had no memory of this, but then again, she had no memory of anything. Her daughter seemed to remember, though, and Emily actually felt happy that she could get some help.

"What more do you remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN They've finally found her! And Isobel is about to tell her something.. Wonder what;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Panic!

**A/N Major writer's block folks, but I pulled through with this story! I'm still on it with 'In Silence' and 'Bloody Sunday' so if anyone wants to give me some help and a few insperational thoughts it will be highly appreciated!:D**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Panic!<p>

Emily had heard it all. About Isobel's uncle J and how Emily originally was his girlfriend, but her daddy didn't want that. She told her about her being tied to a bed in only underwear and all the bruises. About the time when Isobel had helped her getting a note out to her friend Derek Morgan and how mad Jacob had been. How only a few weeks ago Adam had picked Isobel up from her aunt in D.C, where she used to live, and that Emily had been asleep at the time. Isobel had been asleep too on their journey through the states, but at one time she had been awake to see Adam injecting something in Emily. Adam had told her that it was medicine which explained why they had to go to the hospital as soon as they reached Los Angeles. The whole time Emily listened to the little girl talking she found this sudden urge to vomit. She knew she had been having doubts, but she would have never thought that the man sitting outside her window was telling the truth. So when Emily was done reading Sleeping Beauty and Isobel was asleep she didn't want to go to the bedroom where she knew Adam would be waiting for some fun. Instead she went to the kitchen and took care of the dishes and stared out through the window towards the man who apparently was her friend. She contemplated if she would walk out to him and let him know that she wanted her and the kid the hell out of there. It had started to rain, but she could still see that the man was staring right back at her. Emily glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half past eleven. She would wait until two o'clock because then she would be certain that Adam was asleep and he wouldn't be able to see what she was up to.

"Emily?" she heard a voice behind her and she cursed in her head. "Are you coming up to bed?"

"Mhmm.. I just wanted to take care of the dishes." she said, keeping her eyes trained on the car outside.

"You can do that tomorrow, baby. Let's go to bed." he said and when he approached her she turned around and met him so that he wouldn't see the same man sitting in a car outside.

She followed him upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed while she was undressing and when she had removed her blouse she felt a pair of warm hands sneak themselves around her waist. There was no doubt what he wanted to do and she had to play her part because she knew this would be the very last time. So that's what she did. She lay still on the bed as he entered her and when he moved slowly in and out of her, moving to faster when he was more turned on, but she took it all. 30 minutes and then he pulled out. They lay there together, him with an arm around her and giving her a kiss on the neck before he fell asleep. She didn't fall asleep, though, because she waited for the right time to leave the bed.

When it finally arrived she carefully removed his arm and got dressed in a pair of underwear and a silk robe. She gave him one last look before she descended the stairs and walked out to the rain, crossing the street to agent Morgan's car. He was asleep, but when she tapped on the window he woke up with a start and when his eyes met hers he rolled down the window to talk to the dripping wet woman.

"Emily?" he said, sounding surprised.

"I want to come home." she said shifting her weight from leg to leg.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. "How come you've changed your mind?"

"Isobel remembered you and I asked her what else she remembered and... I can't believe I married that SOB." she said and she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"It wasn't your fault. He made you think that you've been together for a long time."

"But it all made since. I doubted him all the time. I would be having nightmares and we didn't own a TV, but he would have these lame excuses that I bought because he was so nice. Then that day came when he drove like a maniac and changed car. I was so pissed and was going to leave him that day, only he wouldn't let me."

"So he hit you?" Morgan asked and Emily nodded. "Can you go in and take Isobel and come with us now?"

"Yes, Adam is asleep. If I'm not back in 20 minutes you should call for back-up and storm the place."

Morgan nodded and she ran back inside. She was soaking wet, but she didn't care because she needed to get out of there. Three steps up the stairs she heard the all familiar voice that now sent shivers up her spine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Emily halted in the stairs and turned around slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"What were you doing outside?"

"I just needed some fresh air." she said, realizing as soon as it left her tongue what a ridiculous lie that was since it was pouring outside.

Apparently he thought the lie was bad too as he started laughing, but Emily masked her fear of what to come by smiling.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I saw you talking to that FBI agent and I know you know who you are." he spat, approaching her and she gulped.

She had been so close to getting out of there and now it was all blown away. Either Adam was going to kill her on the spot or start it all over again by taking her away again, but this time Emily swore she was going to remember the monster inside him. She knew that there was no way she was getting out of this, but she had to try so she backed further up the stairs before turning around and running as fast as she could up to Isobel's room, closing the door and moving a dresser in front of it. Behind the door she could hear the sound of laughter. Adam's laughter to be precise. It scared her that the man, her husband, would laugh when she had just locked herself in the room. If anything, he would have been angry and gotten to her before she'd even reached the top of the stairs. This was a sign of power. He knew she was helpless and couldn't do anything, just like she couldn't at that cabin Isobel had told her about. But Emily would show him that she was far from helpless. She stopped staring at the door and ran up to Isobel, who was still sleeping peacefully. After three light nudges Isobel stirred awake and her sleepy eyes met Emily's.

"Mommy?" her weak voice asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sweetie. Remember my friend, agent Morgan?" Emily asked and when Isobel confirmed she continued. "Well, we're gonna go with him for a ride. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Isobel nodded eagerly and jumped out of her bed, starting to choose what clothes to wear for this occasion. Just when she settled for a green dress and black stockings a voice sounded through the door, making Emily jump.

"Oh, Emily... Don't be like that now. Come out so we can talk about it."

Emily didn't know if she should respond or not, but decided to pretend that she wasn't in the room, like he would ever believe that, and motioned for her daughter to be quiet too.

"Emily, darling, there are no ways out of there. You're trapped."

Fuck! Emily cursed inwardly. Adam was right. How had she thought she could get herself and Isobel out of there? She looked around the room for anything she could use to defend herself and Isobel, but they were in a children's room where they wouldn't keep anything dangerous. So she glanced over at the only possible way to escape. They were on the second floor so it was quite the way for them to get down. As she heard his voice once more, threatening to break the door down if she didn't come out that instant, she scooped Isobel up in her arms before opening the window as much as possible and putting one foot outside on the window sill.

"Mommy, this isn't a door, silly. We can't go through the window."

"Well, the way I see it, doors are overrated." she said as she looked down towards the ground, thinking about the best way to get down without hurting Isobel.

"But it's raining, mommy!"

"Yeah." Emily mumbled with a sigh.

She stepped further out on the roof, carefully placing her foot so she wouldn't slip on the wet roof, and crawled over to the edge. If she would have jumped with her back first and land in the rose bushes while shielding Isobel the little girl wouldn't be harmed, but Emily would probably end up with a few broken bones.

"Emily?" she heard a voice from under her and she let out a breath of relief when she saw Morgan.

"He was awake. I couldn't just run out and leave her here." she told him on the verge of tears.

"If you hold my hand, Izzie, can you try to hang yourself from the roof and let go of my hand when I say so. Agent Morgan will catch you."

Isobel looked towards Morgan and then Emily who nodded and then she did just like Emily had told her. She hung from the roof in Emily's hand and when Emily counted to three they let go and Isobel fell right into Morgan's arms. Emily was amazed that the girl was so calm while Emily was shaking so much. When Isobel finally was safe in the backseat of agent Morgan's car Emily could immediately hear the loud sirens approaching the house and soon they were within view too. Emily wouldn't have to jump anymore now that help was here so instead she made herself up to the window sill and watched as the police men exited their vehicles and surrounding the house. She couldn't hear him banging on the door or shouting threats anymore so apparently he had heard the sirens too. One agent, who looked somewhat familiar with his greyish beard, talked in a megaphone announcing that the house was surrounded and that he should hand himself over. Nobody exited the house. Emily glanced nervously over at Morgan to see what he was thinking. She didn't dare to go inside again, afraid that he might come back. So she settled for sitting on the window sill and wait for this whole nightmare to be over. Had she only glanced into the room she would have noticed that the dresser had moved, but she didn't see that everything was off before the commotion started down on the front yard and a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the neck.

"Let go of me." she screamed as he tried to drag her inside, but she had a firm grip on the window sill. "You won't get out of this, Adam!"

"Don't you think I know that, sweetheart? But if I'm going down, you'll go down with me!" he said angrily with the same monstrous tone he'd used the time he had hit her.

This time he wouldn't get to her though. So she bit down hard on his arm and he let go immediately and by reflex he gave her a hard push away from him, making her lose every grip she had once had on the roof and fall, with her back first, down the roof. It almost felt like flying besides the fact that she was coming closer and closer to the ground. The time seemed to stop as she fell and she couldn't help but to stare into Adam's dark eyes and see the satisfied smirk on his face. The smirk she now clearly remembered from a time where she was tied to a bed and his body was forcing itself on top of her. Yes, she remembered it all. The many dates she had been on with one Jacob Ferris, only to be abducted from her house and taken to a cabin. She remembered every single hand they laid on her and she recognized it all from all the nightmares she'd been having. It was all true. She remembered being left behind for a case and going home early. Then the bat that collided with her face and once again that satisfied smile she saw as she was falling. Emily knew the fall would hurt when she landed which soon was confirmed as she hit the ground with a loud thud and she could have sworn that she heard a cracking sound of a broken bone. The last thing that she remembered before darkness consumed her was the panic around her. People screaming her name and people who ran towards the house with the intention of catching Adam now that they knew everyone was safe, but the pain she felt and the fact that she would soon lose consciousness didn't feel safe. She didn't feel safe at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The real Emily is back! She showed her fighting instincts and even did some minor profiling;P I had planned on adding a part from Morgan's POV, but I just wanted to get this up for you:) At least I know what I'll write next.**

**I think this story will be coming to an end soon, though:)**

**Oh, and like I said at the beginning, if anyone wants to help me with the two stories I'm stuck with I would be very happy:) And you'll get an update as a prize;P And a one-shot of your choice! So please help:D**

**Thanks for reading:D**


	18. A heavy fall!

**A/N Another chapter from this story. I'm still stuck with In silence and Bloody Sunday, but I'll work on that^^**

**This chapter required a lot of research, but I learned a lot:)**

**I will start a poll at the end of this chapter and it's basically about which new story you want me to publish first. I've written the first chapters on all of them, but I just can't have so many out at the same time^^ The one that gets picked will be published when I'm done with any of my stories:) I'll write a synopsis for each at the end and you can vote! Fun, right?;)**

* * *

><p>A heavy fall!<p>

Morgan watched as Emily disappeared inside the house and as soon as he didn't see her anymore he pressed the speed dial on his cellphone. Emily had told him to wait with the backup, but Morgan had this feeling that something would go wrong and besides, it wasn't the rational agent Prentiss who was talking but the scared housewife. Hotch answered after the third signal, sounding like he just woke up which wouldn't surprise Morgan since it was past two in the morning.

"She's coming home." Was the first thing Morgan said, but he didn't really like the emotions that played over his voice.

"What?" Hotch said, sounding much more awake than before.

"She just went in to get Isobel and then we'll be out of here and the LAPD can take the bastard in. I'm gonna call for them right now and you should probably come too. Something's bound to go wrong."

"Yes, we'll be there in 10." Hotch said before hanging up.

Morgan watched the house impatiently. Why wasn't she coming out? Only 5 minutes had passed, but still no sign of Emily. Then a minute later he saw the movement on the roof.

"What the hell?" Morgan mumbled to himself as he got out of the car and ran over to the house, right beneath Emily and Isobel. "Emily?"

"He was awake. I couldn't just run out and leave her here." She said and Morgan tried his hardest to not let her see the anger that filled her body.

He listened as she told the young girl her plan to get of the roof, a kind of crazy plan, but still nodded to let the kid know that he was alright with it and that he would catch her no matter what. So Emily started to hoist her down to him and when they both were ready she let go. Morgan caught her and started running back with her to the car to bring her to safety just as they heard the screaming sound of sirens coming closer. He closed his eyes and his breathing returned to normal again. From the car he could see Emily relaxing too and stepping back towards the window sill. She wouldn't have to jump anymore and she had also realized the same thing. The police cars and two SUV's pulled up on the street and every single person seated in those vehicles stepped out. Rossi took ahold of the megaphone and began his try to get Adam to turn himself in. Nobody exited the house, though, but Rossi wouldn't give up that easily. Morgan met Emily's eyes and tried to give her a reassuring look, but then he saw him. Just behind Emily, starting to reach for her.

"Hotch, Rossi, up there!" He yelled and as everybody else saw what he did they pulled their guns out and ran closer to the house.

They heard Emily yelling at the man, but her unusual high-pitched voice made it hard for them to here exactly what she was saying. The other man's voice was also hard to hear since the volume of his voice was too low. No one on the ground could get a clear shot on him since Emily was in the way. Emily kept struggling against the man's tight grasp till she finally bit down on his arm and for a moment Morgan was happy because his girl was back, but it was short-lived as Adam's reflexes pushed Emily away and seconds later she landed on the ground with a thud and a crack.

"Oh God, Emily" Morgan screamed running up to her.

The officers ran inside of the house to take Adam out and the rest of the team also tried to get Emily to respond. Blood had started to trickle down both her nose and her ears.

"Please, Emily, stay with us" Rossi tried, but soon her eyes rolled to her back and she passed out.

"Where's the paramedics? Morgan yelled desperately

"They'll be here any minute now." JJ replied, her hands shaking as she removed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

This was not happening! Everything had gone so well. The daughter was in safety, the police had arrived and Emily wouldn't have climb down the roof. Now he wished that she had because she wouldn't be as harmed as she was right now. Something had cracked inside of her, but he was too afraid to touch her to find out what. He wouldn't risk destroying anything else in her body. The only thing he dared was to touch her face, to remove some hair strands that had fallen out of place during the fall, but he didn't have to do much more. Soon the ambulance was speeding up the street and two paramedics jumped out of the vehicle and ran up to Emily with their tools and a gurney. They asked the team to step back as they carefully lifted her to the Gurney and lifted her eyelids, flashing with a flashlight on her eyes. Morgan didn't see her eyes, but he knew that something was seriously wrong when the paramedics immediately loaded her into the ambulance. The paramedics didn't even ask if someone wanted to ride with them, they just took off leaving all the agents left behind in question. Something had to be serious if they would treat them like that.

Seconds later the officers exited from the house with a struggling Adam in their grasp. He was cuffed behind his back and even if there was no chance he was going to escape Morgan felt a strong urge to kick the man in the groin. But he didn't. He just enjoyed seeing the son of a bitch get what he deserved. A long and miserable time in prison.

"Daddy?" a small voice said behind the agents.

Shit! He had forgotten all about the girl he'd placed in the backseat of his car. The girl looked so scared and confused. Morgan didn't think twice before scooping up the girl in his arms and started to walk back to his car. The girl struggled in his arms, wanting nothing more but to run to her father.

"I'm driving to the hospital." Morgan told the others over his shoulder. "Isobel, we're gonna drive to Emily, alright?"

The girl nodded and stopped struggling, allowing him to put her in the car again and fasten her seatbelt.

"I want mommy!" she said and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Morgan couldn't quite grasp the idea of this little girl calling Emily 'mommy'. It wasn't the girl's fault, really, but it was sick. Adam had tricked Emily into believing that they were this happy, little family and even gotten the girl to call Emily 'mommy' just to make his fantasy a little more real. For now, though, he would let the girl call Emily whatever she liked. She would soon be back to her old life with her aunt and can be happy with her.

Morgan got in to the driver's seat and started the car towards the hospital. He probably went over a few speed limits, but he just needed to find out what was wrong with Emily and he hoped that he would as he finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. Isobel unfastened herself and was just as quick as him to jump out of the vehicle. She took his hand and they walked as fast as they could inside to the big waiting room and Morgan flashed his badge in the reception.

"SSA Derek Morgan, I need to know how agent Emily Prentiss is doing."

"Wait a minute." The middle-aged woman said and typed something on the computer. "She was brought here 10 minutes ago and they've brought her into surgery. Her injuries haven't been reported yet so if you'll just sit back and wait a doctor will be here shortly."

Morgan hadn't meant to show his anger, but he just couldn't muster it up as he stalked back to one of the chairs and the girl climbed up on the chair next to his. Then they waited. He kept his eyes trained on the doors to the emergency and he didn't even acknowledge the rest of the team walking into the waiting room.

"How is she?" JJ asked when standing next to Morgan.

"She's in surgery right now, other than that I don't know." Morgan said, still staring at the door.

"She took a heavy fall there." Hotch sighed, all the worry evident in his voice.

"By the look of the bleeding from her ears and nose I would guess that she's suffered from a basilar skull fracture. When checking her eyes they probably found that her eyes had gathered blood as well, it's called raccoon eyes, and she probably have Battle…" he trailed off as he saw the looks he was given and he shot them an apologetic look.

"Don't stop now, doctor, this is the only thing we know about her condition. Is it deadly?" JJ asked.

"This is a very unusual case of skull fracture and in most cases it will pass by itself. Either you will get some pinkish liquid out or blood, depending on how severe it is. If the Dura is leaking they will need to put in a drainage tube so that the blood won't do any damage and so the Dura can have a chance to heal. If they don't successfully drain the leaking substances she they will need to operate. In worst cases her cranial nerve can get paralyzed or the most serious cases can lead to death."

There was an awkward silence in the room after Reid was done with the explanation. Even if they had asked to hear it and needed to hear it things didn't get any better in the waiting room.

"Thank you, Reid." Rossi finally managed.

Morgan looked to the chair next to him and saw that Isobel had fallen asleep. At least she hadn't heard any of the possibilities about Emily's outcome.

About an hour later the doctor came out calling for Emily's family. Morgan was fast on his feet, even if they weren't family by blood. The doctor started speaking and basically told them the same things Reid had said, but then he continued with the things they didn't know.

"She has broken her left arm, sprain her right ankle and her body is over all bruised. Our biggest concern right now is her head injury. We've started the Cerebrospinal fluid rhinorrhea, but we'll have to give it a couple of hours to see if the leak will stop. If it doesn't we'll start with the neurosurgical closure instead to stop the infection from spreading. You should not think about the worst possibilities yet, just keep your hopes up and I'm sure that she will be fine in a couple of days." "When will we know if she needs the surgery?"

"The leak should, if everything is fine, stop within 48 hours. If we notice that it doesn't reduce we will start right away, but for now it's all about watchful waiting." The doctor told them and then he left to get back to work.

The worry on the agents' faces could be spotted a mile away. None of them spoke a word; they just looked at each other, all of them secretly wanting to kill the bastard who put their friend through one hell after another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was it! I will now write the synopsis and you can pick:D**

**1. In middle of a case, Emily suddenly finds herself locked up in a mental hospital with the beliefs that her whole life has been in her imagination. She's not a FBI-agent, she hasn't worked for Interpol and she certainly hasn't got the strength to kick somebody's ass. No, she's just Emily Prentiss, a normal human being.**

**2. What if they lived during the second world war in Germany. Emily, Morgan and Rossi has been caught and sent to auschwitz, JJ and Hotch are forced to work as guards and Garcia with surveillance, if they don't they'll die. Then one day everything changes as the director of the internment falls in love with Emily and takes her out of there to marry. Can Emily work this to her advantage and put on end to it all?**

**3. An ordinary trip to her hometown goes all wrong when Emily gets stuck in the middle of a human trafficking ring and it doesn't get better when she finds out that her own flesh and blood has sold her to these guys.**

**4. Cross-over with Saw. Jigsaw has done it again, only this time he has managed to take a team of FBI-agents and not any FBI-agents, but the team led by one Aaron Hotchner. When they wake up in the room they are 7, but at the end how many will be left? Warning: Character deaths.**

**5. Cross-Over with the Orphan. Emily and Derek Morgan get their hands full when they decide to adopt a sweet, little girl named Esther that has been thrown around in foster homes. As time flies Emily isn't so sure just how sweet this girl really is when strange things start to happen.**

**Now you get to choose:) The most popular of these will be first and then when I finish a story I'll start with the next:) You'll have some time to vote, though, but think visely;P And you can vote on more than one;P**

**Please review:D**


	19. Hell!

**A/N Sorry for taking so long:) This is the last chapter! Sorry, folks!:P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hell!<p>

The team barely left the waiting room for the next 34 hours, besides when someone had to get them something to eat. They knew it wasn't good for anyone's back to be sleeping in a chair, but neither of them felt that they could leave Emily since something could happen at any time. Garcia had even flown in even if Morgan had told her that she didn't need to be her, but who was he to stop her? By the time the doctor finally came back to talk to them all of them were awake, sitting impatiently shaking their legs or pacing the waiting room. When spotting the doctor the seated agents rose and the pacing ones stopped. She had to be fine if the doctor would come at only 34 hours, right? They did try to read his facial expression to determent what the news was going to be. By the looks of it, it wasn't good news. He didn't need to ask for the family of Emily Prentiss since they were all standing in front of him as soon as he got out there.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but they just started with the surgery because the leak didn't want to stop. If only, it got worse. We are, however, very confident that she will live through this surgery."

The doctor had probably meant for that to calm the agents down, but none of them had even thought about that she could die while they fixed her up.

"I-it's possible she might die?" Garcia asked, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, but like I said: we're confident that she will make it through."

That was the best they would get. The doctors were confident that she would make it through, but she could die if anything didn't go according to plan. All there was left to do was to wait and maybe pray a little. Emily sure as hell needed God on her side right now.

The doctor left the agents and they all sat down to try to calm themselves a little.

* * *

><p>Reid didn't know what time it was when another doctor, one they hadn't seen before, walked into the waiting room. He was still wearing his green scrubs, which were all bloody from the surgery, and he came bearing news about their friend. Reid just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something had gone wrong when the doctor approached them all. Somehow everything seemed darker now and he could barely hear what the doctor said, being so nervous. But he did hear to small words from his mouth that explained it all.<p>

"I'm sorry…"

And just like that everyone broke down. Garcia was clinging to a crying Morgan, not really being able to stand on her feet. JJ had seemed to have lost her breath and was backing away towards her seat with wide eyes. Rossi just turned himself away and wouldn't let anyone see that he too was crying. And Hotch… he tried to hold it all together, but Reid saw his eyes watering. Although, Reid wouldn't quite buy that charade. He had seen it all before. So he walked up to his superior and grabbed his shirt, shaking him with all his force.

"You can't do this to us again! Adam is in jail… He won't come back to hurt her. We don't need to pretend she's dead." Reid had started to scream at the older man, who didn't know what had gotten in to him. "Just tell us the truth instead!"

"Reid, calm down! She's dead, Reid. I'm sorry, but she won't come back."

It was JJ who had, surprisingly enough, risen from her seat and started shouting out the truth. Because it was the truth. Emily had fallen of the roof and hit her head enough to cause internal bleeding which now had taken her life, all because a couple of brothers with the last name Ferris who were both currently in prison. Reid released his grip on Hotch and turned to JJ to give her a big hug and the tears began to flow down his cheeks, onto JJ's shoulder. There would be so much to do now with Emily gone. Were they supposed to plan the funeral? It should be her mother's job, but don't they know her a little better than the ambassador? They would know what music she would like and what texts to read, not her mother. Everything was on their shoulders now.

"Shh, Spencer…" JJ soothed him. "It's going to be okay. Spence! Spence!"

The last two words sounded so close to him, but still so far away. And they kept on coming until his eyes flew open.

"What?" was the first thing he said and looked around the room. The team wasn't there besides JJ, who stood leaned over him.

"You must have fallen asleep and we didn't want to wake you, but you started to stir. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Mhmm…" He was now when he knew he might have been dreaming, but he was still somewhat afraid. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all in with Emily! She's finally awake! Everything went really well and she should be able to travel back with us tomorrow." JJ said happily.

Reid sighed in relief and got up from where he was sitting. He followed JJ to where Emily was staying and they knocked three times on the door before stepping inside. It was so good to see her alive and well. His dream was the worst dream he could possibly have, but he couldn't help but to wonder how long he had been out if she both had finished surgery and woken up. But he was dancing with joy inwardly, but to the people around he only showed a smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm doing great, considering." Emily smiled.

And that was that. They started talking about everything, forgetting all about the reason why Emily had gotten there in the first place. Everything was finally good.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since they'd arrived back into D.C. Isobel had gone back to her foster mom, with the promise of playing with Emily once in a while, and Adam had joined his brother in prison. Emily was still not allowed back at work, but still she found herself in the elevator a Tuesday morning. Although, it wasn't the BAU she was heading for. She knew she had to do one more thing before she could leave everything behind her. She stepped out of the elevator and walked past office door after office door until she finally stopped in front of the one she was looking for. Knocking a few times, she stepped in when a voice told her she could and she came face to face with the woman she had confided everything in and put in the most difficult place.<p>

"Hey, Julianne." Emily smiled.

"Agent Prentiss, I'm so glad to see you're okay." Emily's old therapist said and rose from her seat.

"Yeah, about that… I think I owe you a major apology." Emily said. "What I put you through wasn't fair at all. I made you helpless and you had to live with my life on your conscience."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I know that you had been going through something and well…" she paused when Emily raised her eyebrows. "I will accept that apology and I appreciate that you came here."

Emily approached the woman and gave her a hug before waving goodbye and leaving the office. Now, she could finally put everything behind her. Even if there would be some scars, both physical and emotional, that would remind her of this hell, but Emily Prentiss was okay. Or she would be soon.

"_**When everything seems to be going against you, remember that the airplane takes off against the wind, not with it."**_

_**Henry Ford**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N That's it! Sorry for scaring you a little;P I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!:)**


End file.
